Mixture
by Devildelivery
Summary: One night with a lot of drinks may make you regret what happens after. At least that's what Taichi learnt by himself, waking up next to the blonde who he didn't know.
1. Cinderella

Digimon is not mine, never ever. Everyone knows that! Hooooooooo!!!!!!!run away, screaming  
  
This is, however, tend to have yaoi part, means two men's love, doing what the normal couple would, in short word-gay story. If the story idea sickens you, you'd better leave now. I Warn You.  
  
Now let's the story start!  
  
..........................................................................  
  
This was becoming to be the worst morning he had ever had in his life. Taichi thought as he looked down with the black face at the body lying on the bed beside him who obviously still asleep and looked like wouldn't wake up in hours.  
  
Mixture  
  
By Redvind  
  
Okay, first you'd got to think, think! He told himself, but he couldn't get the right out well as he wished. Ouch... How many had he drunk last night? Not much, for sure, it meant the drinks were too strong for him. He wasn't used to get drunk anyway, talk about his job as a bartender! He knew how to make drinks, how they taste, and what kind for the right customer, but he never got drunk and ended up at someone house like this before, never!  
  
"It's alright, Taichi, calm down. It's not a big deal that you are on someone's bed..." he mumbled to himself, closed his eyes tightly shut, tried to make anything clear. "...At someone house or even if you're naked...what?!" he didn't mean to yelp when he opened his eyes and saw his bare skin. To make sure, he grabbed to blanket up slightly to look at...Ah...shit! He was totally naked!  
  
"Wha...what? How? Why?!" he repeated over and over. He was full awake now as if he never felt hang over at all. Then the thing he thought was 'get out of here now and fast!'  
  
Where were his cloths? He looked around; his head spinning like there was a typewriter typed the word 'hurry up' in every part of his brain. He finally found his boxer on his feet, his pants on the side of his company, which he had to tiptoe to keep quiet to pick it up. When he heard some strange noise from the other mouth, it's like his heart would stop right there. Fortunately, his shirt and bow tie was found in front of the door. Less than a minute the browned hair boy pulled the entire outfit on, ready to runaway like a monster chasing him, but stopped dead immediately.  
  
God, please, not yet! Just his imagination, the boy felt like begging. Covered his month and nose by hands, looking over, he waited until the figure on the bed rolled on the other side, back to his peaceful sleep.  
  
What should he do next? Should he just leave the person like this? Maybe he should. He didn't know whom the hell that person was, where on earth he stood now - from the look around, he wasn't in some hotel. Hell...if only he could still remember what had happened last night, even a little, would be great.  
  
Therefor he grabbed a pen and a paper on the desk he saw and jointed a note quickly.  
  
Um...I'm sorry for anything I've done last night, whatever it was. I was not all myself. Hope you will be all right. If I did what shouldn't be done, please forgive me. Call me if anything--just in case--happens. Moony Wings- 257-xxxx  
  
Gotta go. Bye. Yagami Taichi.  
  
There! Might sound lame but fuck it anyway, like he could use his brain correctly now. The brown hair looked over for the last time to the bed, just barely to see the golden hair under the covered before running like hell when he sensed the movement from the blonde.  
  
He didn't feel very well. Thinking of the reason...  
  
Maybe he shouldn't run away from his problem at the first place.  
  
It'd been a week now, but still...He sighed; he's such a coward.  
  
"Taichi-kun!" a voice called him from behind. He turned his head to the direction.  
  
"Yes, master Kano?"  
  
"If you're done throwing the junk, could you please peel potatoes in the crate over here?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Friday's night came again. For all of the days in a week it was the busiest day. It's like the whole town living would come out having some weird night style life, meeting someone, flirting most of the time, dancing along the music, screaming if it's their favorite band playing, drinking until they're drunk- hardly able to stand by themselves. The nineteen-years-old bartender had seen all. According to his job, he had to stand behind the counter bar, made drink that was requested or what he thought the customers would like. Sometimes he had a conversation with them when they came to talk, or rather babble about their lives. Lots of them knew him by name, as it made easier to order drinks.  
  
Taichi dragged the crate from the kitchen to the back door, and then went in again to grab a knife and enamelware. Sitting by the doorsteps, he started to work, one by one, he peeled the skin then dropped the potato in the enamelware by his side. The potatoes disappeared rapidly. Ah...the last one!  
  
"Finally!" he threw the rinds in a big trash before gathered all...hmmm...nude potatoes to Tashimoto-san, the cook of the club.  
  
"Where should I put them down, Aki-san?" he asked as he used his butt to open the door with the enamelware full of Potato Mountain in his hands.  
  
"Ho, thanks Taichi, over there, please." Tashimoto Aki said, pointed at the table. Taichi did so, thinking about what his sampai would do tonight. The red haired cook was very excellent in his job, guaranteed by half of the town who had eaten his food.  
  
"Anything else I can help?" the younger bartender asked.  
  
"Hummm...yeah, check the drink, make it ready. It's almost time to open the club. Oh! And tell Satoshi he's got to collect the tickets tonight."  
  
Here, the Moony Wings club was an ordinary one, just like the others, but we also lent the bands a place to have concerts. They sold tickets by themselves and just needed to tell us to collect them before letting the audiences in.  
  
"Sure!" then he walked over to the drink bar to start putting bottoms of alcohol. "By the way, which band is playing tonight?"  
  
The bar's in the hall just next to the kitchen-which was the lowest room, with two hinges between them. When the club was in a quite like this, it's easy to talk.  
  
"Umm..." Aki paused, tapping a finger on his chin. "Spider web, I think."  
  
Taichi almost dropped a glass.  
  
It kept slipping in his hands, like an eel, even if it's not wet or slippery. He knew he needed to grab it steadily if he didn't want it broken.  
  
Well, he didn't! But...  
  
Stay stills you damn fucking glass!  
  
Didn't know if it's because the glass didn't listen to him or it hated him so much, the brown hair bartender's wish didn't work.  
  
The fucking glass broke in the sink...loudly.  
  
"You alright? Taichi?" His sampai asked concernedly, he walked out to take a look at the brunette.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm cool, I'm alright. Don't worry. Sorry about the glass, I will clean it up." He grinned, tried to cover how he really felt.  
  
"Oh...okay." The cook eyed him oddly before getting back to work.  
  
Shit!  
  
He wanted to cry.... Oh why? If only he knew, he might have pretended to be sick and called a day off.  
  
It's not like he had anything against their music. Actually, the music was kinda good, their songs were capable, even the members of the band were also nice enough ...well, except one for him, the band lender.  
  
He shivered at the not-so-fond memory.  
  
Then during the whole preparing thing, our boy Taichi began to make a plan to get a life for another day.  
  
...............................................................................  
  
Redvind, me, hello! Everyone there?  
  
This is my new story. Yaoi, yeah, you've been told. Well, I'm a yaoi fan and I do want to have my own story before I accidentally put some yaoi part in my 'never' series [though it would have some hint, .o -if Toei could, so can I.]  
  
Still, it doesn't mean I will stop writing 'never' fic, so don't worry. [Yeah, especially you, my Lady-buddy]  
  
AH! What do you mean you don't care if I don't write it anymore?  
  
Ho, well...  
  
See ya, then 


	2. Golden dream

We're two kind different things,  
  
Put together, bind together,  
  
We're the mixtures,  
  
Become band new, taste better.  
  
Mixture by Redvind  
  
A week ago...right from the start of the story...  
  
Morning's come a while ago, but that's not enough to wake him up, yet.Not until he could hear the bird singing outside his windows. He knew very well that the voice was considerably beautiful and cheerful in the morning for everyone...well, not for him, anyway. He found it greatly annoying! It's too high-pitched and loud and too damn early [in his opinion, though—when the fact it was half past ten already]. If he had his way, he swore he'd burn them in hell! Lying on his stomach as he did, he covered his head with a big blanket, wishing all sounds were gone.  
  
He could still fell tired for last night activity-for adult-only. Thinking of that, a small smile came across his handsome face. He turned on his right and extended his hand to the direction he knew someone was there, wanting to feel the other's body heat, to smell the sweet scent, to see the pretty face and those beautiful browned eyes again.  
  
He frowned.  
  
Impossible...he tried again, clapping the bed everywhere he could reach.  
  
What the hell...  
  
He decided to pop out of the blanket with elbow to see his partner, but saw the bed was empty.  
  
E-M-P-T-Y...nothing's there, but the cold air.  
  
The beautiful brunet he had slept with last night was gone.  
  
This discovery irritated him so much. He ran his hand through his blond hair lazily—half angrily. How did this happen to him?  
  
No matter how irritation he felt, the blonde couldn't help noticing a note on his desk. Despite the messy room he had, it's a wonder he always knew if something was in the wrong place. And yeah, he never put a memo on the desk before; his memory was that good, so he picked it up and read...  
  
He frowned again.  
  
What did he mean by 'sorry for anything I've done last night'?  
  
It wasn't the brunette, it was he who did. And he was certainly not sorry for what occurred.  
  
Then the 'hope you'll be alright'?  
  
He's super fine after that for sure. Who wouldn't?  
  
'If I did what shouldn't be done, please forgive me'  
  
What should he forgive the man for? The note really confused him so much.  
  
And what on earth the 'anything--just in case--happens' proposed to? The confusion he had now only made his frown deeper.  
  
This all didn't make sense to him...oh, my...wait a minute. The blonde repeated the note all over again, slowly this time.  
  
In the sentence stood 'I was not all myself'. Could that mean...?  
  
Aha! Now that he finally understood. As funny as it sounded the cacao-liked eye boy thought, no, believed he, the one who was on top, was a girl!  
  
Ha ha ha! It sounded ridicules even he said it himself. He's laughing, too hard, almost breathlessly, a little drop of water forming around the conner of his eye.  
  
That guy must be too drunk to remember anything.  
  
Ano...  
  
Immediately he realized something that made him stop in a sudden, wondering.  
  
He remembered nothing at all! Not such a thing!  
  
Nobody would believe the blond was in good mood 30 seconds ago.  
  
What was he for the present in this situation for that guy? A one night stand? A male, no, girl—since he didn't know-- prostitute?  
  
He felt anger raising a bit.  
  
Come on, give him a chance. Maybe he wasn't that bad. Looking back at the note again, he might find something missing.  
  
Yeah, he loved it when he's right.  
  
Hmm... the brown teenager's still responsible enough. You see, he left the number and name of his place of work to find him if 'anything--just in case- -happens'.  
  
He smirked evilly.  
  
Of course, something's happened, but not what the poor guy was afraid of. Let talk about the feeling in his stomach—it's not hunger for food, if that's what you're thinking!  
  
Okay, a mistake, not in his stomach, it's in his heart.  
  
The feeling when you long for something you know you can't live without, something you want to have as your own only and alone. It'd been hooking inside of him.  
  
'Call me'...umm, if that's what he wanted.  
  
"Two can play this game, right Taichi-kun?" 


	3. Micky Mouse

Mixture by Redvind  
  
The crowd's beginning to get inside, the pub almost full. Most of the time, after finding a seat, people would come to the bar and order drinks. As usual, Taichi stayed there, took order and made drinks. He liked making a drink for a right person. When they didn't know what to have or couldn't decide, the young bartender would ask a few questions, like how they were feeling or what they wanted to do, a moment later, a special drink for them only would be served. He enjoyed watching his customers' face when he finished, some said he's like a magician while he put everything in a shaker, shaking them. Their colors blended, becoming a new one. Taichi never made an expensive one if he's not requested, unlike some pub he'd heard and hated. And he hated when guys tried to get girls drunk even more. Who knew what would happen after?  
  
30 minutes before the concert started, most people already had their drinks; there came two teenage girls to the bar, one looked excited and another one smiled all along. They chatted about the band, Spider Web, how glad they got tickets. Brown eyes listened quietly while cleaning the glasses. He didn't mind the conversation or they not order drinks. He actually like to listen, it helped him know his customers a bit, even if they're just mumbling to themselves. Sometime he would join them, or he was forced to talk or understand. Let say people talk a lot when they're drunk.  
  
"I'm so excited! I can't believe it's about to start!" one of the girl exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down or you'll have to go to hospital because of high blood pressure." Another girl warned.  
  
"I can't! I've been waiting for this almost a year since mom doesn't want me to come out at night. Now I'm going to see them for the first time, the real ones, and not a picture! Thank mom for letting me out though I need to get back before ten."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Thank me, too. Since your mom trust me enough to let you come with. Have a drink, it may help...umm...what would you like to have?"  
  
"I don't know..." she looked at the drink list with concern. "Do they serve only alcohol here?"  
  
Taichi saw her face and decided to help...honestly it was his job with drinks and that'd help him, too. The more drinks he sold, the more he got paid.  
  
"We also serve non-alcohol, don't worry." The girls looked up at the young bartender guy, feeling relieved. He gave them a smile. "Is this your first time out here?" the first girl nodded.  
  
"Yes, my first night out. I come here just to see the Spider Web. I can't help being excited. They're great! Especially Koki-kun, the band drummer!" her face reddened.  
  
'If you really knew him, you wouldn't have said that.' He thought, but couldn't say it aloud. He didn't want to explain why. For him, the Koki drummer was almost hell.  
  
Still smiling, he asked. "May I recommend you one? It's my favorite."  
  
The two nodded again. The bartender began to gather things he needed, just a few things though. That cocktail wasn't hard to make. He pulled a long drink glass, builded cola ¾ of it then put a vanilla ice-cream in. with a long spoon, Micky Mouse cocktail was finally ready to be served. "Here you are."  
  
The girl's eyes widened, amazed by how easy a young man could make it, appoching with delight. Her friend only giggled.  
  
"This is really just for you, Mikako. Non-alcohol and sweet."  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
He turned to her friend, putting all things back to its place. "What about you? Would you like to have any?"  
  
"No, thanks. I can't get drunk tonight. I have to keep eyes on this kid." She pointed at the girl, Mikako, beside her. Mikako ignored her friend and slipped on her drink happily. It's just sweet and delicious. However, her friend continued. "But if it's this," she pointed at the cocktail Mikako girl's holding. "I wouldn't mind having one."  
  
She winked at Taichi.  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Of course!" he winked back at them, making another Micky Mouse cocktail, unknown how he had affected two girls right now. Both blushed slicly, stunned by his appealing. When the cocktail's put out in front of them, they sat there for a while, almost just kept staring at their drinks. Taichi excused them, needed to take another order from a group of customers.  
  
A loud noice clacked in front of the state alerted them back to the present. "Ho! It's starting! Come on!" they paid for their drinks, took them to find a place hurriedly. "Thank you." They said before they're gone.  
  
Taichi watched them disappear into the crowd, relaxed a little when all order was done. It would take a while before someone's thirsty and came to order again.  
  
The Spider Web was great, no wonder. Hundreds of people danced along their music. The beat was fast and strong, giving a rock 'n roll rhythm due to Koki, the dumer and bandleader. Someone said he wrote all Spider's songs himself. Taichi took a seat behind the bar, listened to the music. He might not like the leader much, but music was an exception. The brown hair boy liked all kind of music, slow, hard, pop or rock n' roll...whatever they were. Though there're still a few songs he liked most. They belonged to another band all people in Japan knew very well. That band didn't often play in a pub anymore since they already signed in a record company, but when they asked to have a gig at Moony Wings, Taichi always sat behind the bar and listened. He even canceled his day-off if he knew they're going to play. If he's working, he didn't have to pay for tickets.  
  
Working at a bar surely gave him an advantage. 


	4. Blue Margarita

Mixture by Redvind  
  
While the band took a break, the bartenders and the waiters were working hard, serving all drinks and sneaks that were ordered like there's no tomorrow as a mass of crowd unanimity ordered at once. Predictably, the brown eyed bartender attempted to take most of the drink orders to make himself as busy as possible so that master Kano wouldn't call him to take care of the members of the Spider Web band. Not that he disliked them. They're nice, always kind and funny to everyone, all except Koki when he saw Taichi, anyway. He could change from a fine guy to an annoyed one. That's one of the reasons he tried avoiding the leader all the time.  
  
The break's almost over, crowds getting back to their places. Taichi sighed in exhausted. He used to work all day and sometimes it's a lot harder, but still. The boy was just a human after all.  
  
A loud 'THUMP!' overspread all talking, people screamed with all their lungs could give. The song Spider Web was singing covered over the hall. The brown boy had covered his ears when he heard the scream, watching and wondering how far they could go crazy. It's like nothing was able to make them go crazier, absolutely nothing.  
  
Happy hours passed faster than you could realize. The concert came to the end, crowds started scattering; all were smiling with appropriation. Some hadn't stopped talking about how good and exciting it had been. Some still remained at the hall to spend a little more nighttime. Taichi tried to make himself busy again, but lady luck wasn't with him all the time.  
  
"Taichi-kun, can you go to the Spider band and ask if they want anything?" master Kano patted his shoulder lightly.  
  
The younger one was frozen in his action, in the middle of pouring the red liquid into a champagne glass. Frozen still until the last drop came out and Satoshi, the younger waiter took the order away, not waiting for him to recover. Slowly coming back to life, he blinked once...the twice...finally a word spilt from his mouth  
  
"Pardon?" 'Ho, god! It's just a misheard, please, it got to be.'  
  
"Go to the band, ask if there's something they want." His master repeated.  
  
Taichi was about to protest as a hand covered his mouth, and another hand put a tray between his arm and chest, then pushed him out off the bar.  
  
"Sorry, Taichi. He confirmed it must be you." Came Aki-san's voice. The boy humped in the older man's hand, head searching for a good excuse not to let him there alone. His sampai sweatdropped, feeling sorry for him, but left him there anyway.  
  
"Aki-san, Wait!" When he turned around, reaching out to grab the older was too late.  
  
Outside the Moony Wings pub, a car was parked, letting the four members it had carried all the way out. Though they worn different kind of clothes, all put on a pair of sunglasses, which helped them hide who they were and also made them...Ahem, looked sexy.  
  
"What time is it now?" the first member, with short spark brown hair, asked on one in particular.  
  
"22:10. Spider's concert was over 10 minutes ago." The second, also brown hair, longer than the first, answered with an amuse smile.  
  
"You're sure he's here?" the third with long black hair tied in a ponytail asked the forth who just nodded.  
  
"You know what to do, right?" not waiting for the answers, The forth, long shoulder length blonde hair leaded the way. "Come on guys, let's go."  
  
Pushing the door opened, the four stepped inside.  
  
The young bartender miserably dragged his feet through the back stage. Eventually decided that if he really wanted to go freely, he needed to get it all over. He looked up, went straight to a supposed-to-be-there group of five people sitting there or packing their instruments.  
  
But no one's there.  
  
Noticing the red haired bandleader wasn't there almost lightened his hope up....  
  
Yeah, he forgot that his lady luck was on vacation right now.  
  
"Well, well, well. See who's here." A voice of someone who had been in his nightmare for this time being broke down his hope completely, "Isn't it the great little Yagami? Don't know what he wants this time, ne?"  
  
'Breath, Taichi.' The bartender ordered himself, feeling blood rising up his face.  
  
"Well, Master Kano wants me to ask if you guys want anything." He tried his best to control his body, ignored the little in his head telling him to get out now.  
  
"So you're here 'cause someone told you to. That explains a lot how little your brain can think by itself."  
  
Taichi swore he saw the drummer sneering. He didn't like it.  
  
"If you're not in need of anything, I'm leaving now." With that, he turned around, started walking off.  
  
A hand stopped him.  
  
"I've not ordered any drinks, yet. You can't leave." Came the firm voice.  
  
"Well, it's not like you're going to anyway."  
  
"I might. I need to gain some water back since I've lost so much sweat. Everyone knows how serious I am when I play drums for my band."  
  
A sneer was still there. Taichi didn't like it. He wanted to retort back, but knew it would only make things worse. So instead, he looked away, keeping quiet.  
  
"And someone's here hasn't congratulated me how great I was has he?"  
  
"Wow! It was so excellent. You did great as always, Koki-san." The brown- eyed boy perfunctory complimented, half-heartedly clapping his hands. He would have congratulated him in another way round if the older man weren't such an asshole. Though he acted like it's not true, what he had said was what he really thought the drummer did, great as ever. He sighed, "Can I go now?"  
  
The taller man walked over, right in front of him. Eyes narrowed sharply.  
  
"Is that the way you talk to your customer?"  
  
"Depends on who it is, if you don't know." Taichi said, staring back into those eyes fearlessly.  
  
Suddenly the hand that had stopped him walking out before grabbed his wrist tightly, the owner showed some emotion in his manner that Taichi couldn't describe. The only thing he knew was, he couldn't move.  
  
Now they were in the staring battle. No one wanted to lose.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THEREEEEEEEEEEEEEE.....!" could be heard from far away area. In a second blink, while the sound still lingered, a flying kick of two feet crashed straight to a side of Koki's body forcefully, accurately, enough to make him drop Taichi's wrist he's holding and enough to make him rolling over more than 3 times.  
  
The bartender could only widen his eyes at the sight of the bandleader being sent to the ground.  
  
Ouch, that looked terribly hurt.  
  
"That was not very nice, Koki." Said the same voice that had attacked Koki earlier.  
  
"What the hell was that for, Asashi?" the victim choked a little, his body suffocated. That kick's like a missile attack.  
  
Standing between the other two, the fellow band member, keyboard player, dark hair, a bit smaller and two years younger than Taichi, spared his arms, indicating the sign of protection for the bartender.  
  
"Oh? I see you frightening poor Taichi-san here, so I'm playing hero to help him out." Sounded innocent. The red-haired man snorted, but didn't say anything. Better not to make this boy angry. He surely was stronger than he looked.  
  
"My hero." Taichi bawled. He gave Asashi a brotherly hug. The smaller boy happily snuggled closer. Koki, in the other hand, was growling, looking like a locomotive train that was steaming up. He glared dangerously at them.  
  
Asashi, however, saw it all. Thinking the older band mate looked funny, he stuck his tongue out, which, in turn, made the drummer mixed between seeming angrier and looking funnier to him.  
  
"Not again." Came with a sigh from two figures approaching. One with long dark blonde hair, another with orange hair, both was 23, a lead guitarist and a bass guitarist of the band, Tokio and Yuraba.  
  
"I didn't start it!" the two said in chorus.  
  
Yaraba bowed downcastly. Those two were always like this.  
  
"Taichi-kun, there's a customer waiting at the bar. I think you should go back." Tokio told Taichi gently.  
  
Still hugging Asashi, the bartender looked up at the blonde haired man with grateful expression. He smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks, Tokio-san. Still, can I get you anything?"  
  
The older man smiled back. He liked the brunette's smile so much.  
  
"Hey! I will order them myself...hummmmmm...." Koki's voice was covered in the hands that wrapped his mouth from behind his head. The man glared back to see who it was. It turned out to be the blue haired guy, the singer of the Spider, Hajime.  
  
"A jealous guy doesn't look great, Koki."  
  
"Hummmm Hummm..."  
  
Meanwhile, the other two continued as if nothing was happening, totally ignored the bandleader.  
  
"Yeah, just four beers and a can of cola for Asashi. Ho, sending them with Satoshi would be fine. You have a job to do."  
  
"Hai."  
  
After that, the bartender ran back to his bar place, but still heard the youngest band member whined, "How come I don't get a beer like you all?" and Yuraba's reply, "How old are you?"  
  
First he thought Tokio told him that he had a customer waiting just to get him out of his leader's hands, but it was true, as a light blonde haired guy was sitting there, looking around as if trying to find someone. After telling Satoshi to take beers and cola to the Spider Web, he got in the bar, asking.  
  
"Are you waiting for someone, sir?"  
  
The guy quickly turned to him. He tensed a bit, and then relaxed. Taichi noticed this guy was wearing a pair of sunglasses, which really shouldn't have if you're in the pub that's already pretty dark and not much light.  
  
"Actually, I was waiting for you." He said. Taichi nearly tipped his head to the side. He thought his voice sounded similar. "Nobody was here a moment ago." The blonde added.  
  
"Ah...sorry about that." The bartender began to gather things like always. "So...would you like to have anything?"  
  
The blonde stared at menu a second.  
  
"I can't decide. Any recommend?"  
  
He took his sunglasses off, revealing his deep blue eyes. Again, Taichi thought he had seen those eyes before somewhere, it stuck in his memory, but he couldn't remember clearly. No time to recall. He started his job.  
  
"Umm...Blue Lagoon or Blue Sky would suit your eyes, but I'd like to serve you this..." the brunette bartender covered the top of a cocktail glass with salt by a slice of lemon, put Tequila, Blue Curacao, lemonade, syrup and ice-cubes in a shaker, shook it hard and fast till it's time. He poured the blue liquid in the glass, slid it to the waiting blonde, "...Blue Margarita. 'Cause you seemed to look for someone before me."  
  
This earned him a smile, a gorgeous one.  
  
Didn't know why, but Taichi sensed his face turned red under the guy's watch.  
  
He couldn't look away. Those eyes...  
  
A high squeal interrupted the moment, "I can't believe it!"  
  
All the eyes turned and stared at the blonde' who the girl was pointing at.  
  
"Ishida Yamato!" squealed the girl again. This caught everyone's attention. Suddenly, it's like many loud bombs were thrown. Shouts, cries, speaks, whispers were speared all over, sounded disbelieved that Ishida Yamato was really here. Taichi was dumb-found, unable to think or say.  
  
Ishida Yamato, bass guitar and lead singer of the Teenage Wolves, the most famous band in Japan. All their releases topped the chart; their concert never left a seat, sometimes not even a stand place. And Yamato was the guy that had never fell off the top 5 hottest guy charts.  
  
To stop the riot of people getting near him, Yamato turned to them, put a finger on his lips. Now was silent. "I'm here for my business tonight, so please behave yourself and don't disturb other customers. Is that okay?"  
  
It was a very pretty sentence if only it didn't sound sharp, cold and forceful.  
  
He shot a dead glare at them, hinting, 'better not to bother me or I will kill you in a way you've never thought of'.  
  
The groups of people [mostly girls] disintegrated at once, back to their businesses and not even dare to look at his back ever again.  
  
Yamato turned back to the still not yet over the shock Taichi. He smiled more warmly at him.  
  
Could he take it back when he thought nothing but the Spider Web could make crowd go crazier? He just realized he was wrong. 


	5. Grasshopper

Mixture by Redvind

Why hadn't anybody told him how hard it was to feel being watched? Ho, like it's the matter, he was now being experienced anyway. And not some ordinary eyes that watching him, those eyes belonged to Yamato, one of the famous rocks star in Japan.

It had been 20 minutes, Yup, only 20 whole minutes that nearly drove him insane. Why on earth Yamato Ishida kept staring like that? At someone like him of all people? When the brown bartender walked to the right, the star turned his head to the right. When he walked to the left, the other also turned to left, even when Taichi excused himself to go to the toilet; he could still feel those blue eyes on him through the cement wall.

What the hell!

After the first Blue Margarita, the blonde did ask him to recommend something else when the bartender had no other customers around.... If you asked, he couldn't believe the rock musician could drink that much...more 3 or 4 strong drinks and he wasn't lose his control as if he hadn't had any through his throat. He just...sat there and stared...stared at him.

If the blonde kept doing that any longer, the brunette sure would have gone mad, so that he needed to do something unless he wanted to go see a bloody crazy psychiatrist.

Right now.

"Ishida-san..." Taichi started, feeling exhausted from being under blue microscope eyes.

To tell the truth, this was the first time he had seen the real-living star so far, and another truth, he hadn't been interested in any celebrity's life anyway. So instead of worshipping him like a high majestic, luxurious, holy god from above, as he was certain the millions of fans would, he gave service to the star as he did for everyone.

Before the next words came out, he was cut off by...

"Yamato." was all the blond said, then took the cocktail to his lips, sipping some, feigning indifference.

The brunette blinked. What was he playing now? He tried again.

"Ishida-sa..."

"Yamato."

A pause.

"Please, Ishi..."

"Yamato."

Silent ...

What the hell did the man want!? The brunet tried to be polite, but the blonde cut him off every time he addressed him.

Taichi stared, right into the blue eyes, feeling irritated somewhat.

Yamato stared back without hesitation.

"Ish-"

Immediately once again, "Yamato."

The bartender's upper body dropped on the counter bar heavily.

What was he supposed to do? He couldn't even finish the word now. Yamato kept repeating his name over and over, not giving him a chance...then Taichi paused, thinking...did he...

Was he supposed to call him that?

Taichi looked up, determined as if this was his last chance guessing.

"Yamato."

It worked! The blonde smiled up brightly, making his voice sounded like a cat's purr. "Hai?"

The brunette sighed. "Fine, Yamato, would you please stop this?"

The blonde still pretended to be innocent, "Stop what?"

"This." He pointed out.

"What?"

Taichi glazed deadly at him.

"What? Don't look at me like that. I don't understand what you mean by 'this'."

God! He hated the bloody wording game! Maybe he needed to assure this thought out loud.

"You're staring at me, right?"

"Of course. How can you talk to a person if not looking at him?"

"I mean before, while I was working."

"Right."

"Would you be kind to stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Staring at me! Of course!"

"Ahh, come on, calm down. That might disturb someone."

Though he didn't want to admit, the blonde was right. He lowered his voice down.

"Well?"

"No."

The only word from the guy mouth made Taichi want to cry.

"Why?"

"Why should I?"

Augg... was murdering some irritated person a crime? Hope so. If not, it's going to be news tomorrow morning, headline; SHOCKED! Beloved Yamato miserably dead 'caused annoying a crazy bartender.

Ha ha ha...not so funny!

"Because it's pressing me."

"Ahh, I know that."

"What?"

"You know, being in a band that plays stages trough stages and being the center of attention, I still can't get over the nervous feeling when more than a thousand eyes are on me." He pulled his hand over his chest, acting as if all the words he said were true. "It presses me, too, but I manage to get through them all."

"So?" the bartender couldn't see the point what the musician meant.

"So I'm telling you need not to worry when you've got someone staring at."

That raised Taichi anger up a bit. "If you know how it feels, why don't you just quit staring at me?"

"Because I've been being stared at for a long time. I think it's my turn to stare at somebody else."

Now he felt like headache. "Why me?"

The blonde shrugged. "Why not?"

That's it! Taichi grabbed the blonde's collar shirt and hit him hard on the face, "Stop making fun of me, you idiot!", slapped him right and left, right and left, "Who do you think you are?!" , shaking him back and front, "Don't you dare think being a rock star can get you anything!" Then with a last blow in the gut, he let go off of him. "There," he said, adjusting his shirt, satisfied. "That will teach you."

Oh...how much he wished his imagination could be true. Instead, he was standing still, fists lightly shaking in annoyance.

He didn't want to be rude, but enough was enough. Yamato had to stop. Finally came to his decision, he looked up at the guy sitting before him...

...And lost himself all at once in those ocean blue eyes. The mean words he was about to say were gone. The eyes were so warm.... so beautiful.

His shoulders drooped. He couldn't hurt them.

A few low chuckles brought him back to reality. "What?" what was it this time?

"Ho... nothing. I was just thinking."

Was this guy playing again? "About?"

Yamato reached to touch the brunette's cheek. "How cute you are."

A faint blues formed both of his cheek. They felt hot especially the one that Yamato still had his hand on. Normally he would snap at whoever considered him cute, but now, under those eyes spell...

Thanks to the dull light in the pub his face couldn't easily be seen.

"Baka."

OOO

It's not as bad as the start. Yamato still sat at the bar. Once in a while he would sip on his cocktail, but most time he talked to Taichi. It felt nice, Taichi thought, it's like he's talking to a long time friend. They talked about nothing in particular, just laughing and joking.

It's not everyday to see the certain musician this happy; not even on the posters or on TV show. The sight quite surprised everyone. Sure they'd seen him smiled before, but it's different. The smiles Yamato always held when he was on his performance didn't seem so bright and warm like he's doing now. They're anything but cold, not yet cruel, and only for business. Now was a wonder who or what could make the star enjoying the moment so much. Unable to keep questioning any longer, some or all, didn't know how much groupies dared peeking at his back and saw him talking with an ordinary, infamous bartender, one of so many that could find in ever pub you named. A bit rather much jealousy brunt their eyes.

Taichi felt more eyes, unlike Yamato's, glazing dangerously at him. He could even sense strange aura covered him. However, Yamato seemed unnoticing this.

The nerve of this guy...

Even though he did notice Taichi's uneasiness. "What's wrong?"

Taichi shrugged uneasily. "Nothing."

Yamato was opening his mouth as an arm slung around his neck.

"Oi, Yamato! You're sure he's here? We have been looking around, but couldn't find him anywhere."

Yamato struggled in vain to reply back unsuccessfully. A hand patted the speaker's back and head nodded, mentioned Taichi standing in the bar. The speaker widened his eyes, amazed. "So you're the Taichi guy I've heard so much about!"

Taichi puzzled, this guy knew him?

The short spark brown hair grinned toothingly. He took the bartender's hands without permission, shook them repeatedly. "Hi, Taichi! It's nice to finally see you. Yamato has been talking a lot about you." Not giving a chance for the speechless brunette to speak, he went on. "I'm Akira, the guitarist. I'm certain that we'll see each other more often from now on since you and Yamato are-OOG!"

He was cut off abusedly by the blonde's obvious elbowing his guts. Akira looked at him, hands holding his stomach, fake tears rimmed his eyes. "What was that for? It's you who told us that you and him have already f-AGGR!"

This time he got a smack by the black haired guy and a stamp down his toe by another brown haired guy. He cried out in pain, now holding his foot and rubbing his head in the same time. It was quite funny to watch.

"Don't mind him. He's always like this." Yamato said. Girls even got more jealous of the fact that he had all the band attention and the only one they're talking to.

Taichi was beginning to hope that the night should end soon. It had been long enough for him, really.

OOO

It had been a month since that night. Actually they would come and drop by once or twice in a week. Taichi got to learn about them during the time, too. For example, he leant the name of the black haired keyboard player, Yutaka and another brown hair guy, drummer Takashi. They're always nice to him though he didn't know why. They seemed to accept him as one of their friends somehow---Aki-san told him this---and he never minded talking with them. They're funnier than he thought. Last time they told him that they had got a concert in Hokkaido and Taichi wished them luck. Yamato managed to call him almost everyday everytime he could, even if that meant he had to sneak into toilet. Taichi found it funny and himself waiting to hear his voice.

But it had been a week since Yamato last call. He was really busy and failed to acknowledge there was something Taichi didn't tell him happened.

Yamato couldn't be any happier, a large smile on his face. The concert's finished and they came back to Tokyo.

He's going to see the certain brunette he dreamt every night.

"YAMATO!!!!"

"OI!" he jumped, then fell down hard on the floor. "Akira! Don't you dare shout in my ear! Do you determine to make me deaf?"

"Then cut that silly dreamy look of yours. You're making me sick."

"Come on Akira. Give Yamato a room. I guess a month is very long for him." Said Takashi. Yutaka gave the blonde a hand to get off the floor. They're on the way to Moony Wings. Surprisingly able to avoid getting crushed by their fans.

"Let's talk about lovesick."

"Shut up." But he was smiling. Akira stared at him strangely.

"Man! If you feel for him this much, why don't you just tell him? You have something to control over him, you know what I mean."

Yamato just looked at him in the eyes a whole minute. Akira gave up.

"Sorry. It was a stupid advice."

"Na. I know what you mean, but I don't want to use it to force him. It would just kill him in the end." He patted the spark hair friend's shoulder. "Thanks anyway."

Akira did the same to the blonde's shoulder. "You know Yamato. I really like Taichi. He's different from everyone we've met and fun to be around."

"Of course. I don't want it to be another way round."

30 second passed.

"Hey, Yamato. It's hot. Get off me."

"What? You're the one who didn't let go!"

The kicking fight started, continued along the street they're walking.

Yaraba forced them apart. "You two stop this. We are here, now."

Takashi opened the door for them to walk through. They walked straight to the bar where the certain one was working as always, not caring about the eyes they'd got all the way. In fact, they're used to it.

"Hey guys!" Taichi greeted them happily. "Long time no see, ne?"

They grinned, ordered some drinks for themselves.

"How are things without us, Taichi?" Yamato asked.

He smiled, "How was your concert?"

They chatted as if they'd not seen each other for years. The band told them about their gig, how awesome it was. The bartender liked to listen to every kind of story. Akira did even tell him about his problem with the zip of his performance pants, made him lost crying like mad.

The good time went on. Like before you knew it, it came to an end. The band was in a very good mood, they offered Taichi to come along like usual.

"Ahh...sorry, guys. I'd like to, but I can't. I have another job waiting."

They frowned "since when you started another job, Taichi?"

"Umm...three weeks ago..."

"Why?"

Like heaven want to answer their questions, a girl, dark blonde hair and white cream skin, dressed in a yellow blouse, ran to the bar--obviously to the bartender, calling his name, "Taichi!"

And to their surprised, the girl rushed to his side, hugging him tight.

Akira espcailly, was too shocked, his face blankened.

Taichi hesitated at first, then informed them.

"Umm...guys, I guess you never met her before. This is my wife, Satoko."


	6. Screw Driver

**Mixture by Redvind**

"Hey! Taichi, how were things without us?" Yamato grinned. Taichi smiled.

"How was your concert?"

Akira beat him on, "It's great! The best ever! You wouldn't believe how crowded it was. They were absolutely crazy. And you know what?" he said in one breath, couldn't control his excitement. "We rocked! We moved them! They went crazy because of us!"

Taichi teased, rolling his eyes. "Where have I heard that before?"

"What?! It's true. Right, guys?" he squeaked.

Yamato kicked him on the shin to shut him up and shunned him away, making him fall from his stool. "Yeah, right. Thanks Akira." The blonde took over his place, turned to the bartender with a grin. "I have a cd record. You can have it if you want."

Taichi was thrilled. He'd never gone to the Teenage Wolves' big concert before—correction, never anywhere but in Moony Wings as he didn't have much money to spend on the entertainment kind of things. He didn't know how to descript what he felt, so, he beamed brightly instead. "Thanks, Yamato."

The band smiled, satisfied.

A cough.

They all turned their heads to the younger waiter.

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation, Taichi-sampai, Yamato-san." He bowed to each name. "There are some orders needed to be served." Satoshi hand his sampai an order paper. The brunet bartender eyed the list briefly. He excused himself to gather things he needed—different glasses, syrup, honey, citrus, sugar, slices of fruits, many soda and absolutely, lots kind of alcohols.

Many shakers were laid on the counter top. The man in his job mixed each one with ease; he remembered how to make them all by heart. One by one, vary liquid color was poured in its own glass. Last was decoration as some cocktail needed to be more appealing. Less than 20 minutes later, the first work was done, first, because while Taichi was making Screw Driver, 2 or 3 more lists came along with the waiters.

"Order table 3 done." Satoshi took them adroitly, getting back where he had come.

"Taichi, here's for table 7."

"Put it here."

And it had been repeated like this a few time.

The band joked among themselves. If they hadn't known any better how popular the Moony Wings was, they'd have said the costumers wanted to keep Taichi occupied so that he was too busy to do anything else, like talking to the Wolves.

"Yamato?"

"Hum?"

A frozen blue liquid in a wide glass was set in front of him. The singer raised an eyebrow.

"This is from the girl over there. Blue Hawaii." Taichi nodded his head to the left. Everyone looked over and saw a grope of girls, especially one waving her hand playfully at them.

"Only Yamato? Not fair!" complained the certain Akira. He dramatically dropped his head on the bar. Taichi chuckled.

"No, of course not." He handed the guitarist a glass of red water. "For you, Akira, got Bull's Eyes." The brown haired member got up at once, taking a sip in delight.

"What about us?" Takashi asked teasingly. The brunet grinned in return.

"Sure, here you areeee..." he dragged the last word a little, bringing two hidden drinks out of nowhere. "...for our lovely keyboardist, Sunset and our favorite drummer here got princesses Snow White."

"Wow... I never expect this." Said Yutaka, amused.

"Modest."

They broke into a laugh. Surely this had happened before as they always got free drinks from strangers who tried to impress them wherever they went. Laughter only stopped when they noticed Taichi looked at them hesitatively.

"What's wrong, 'chi?" Yamato asked. The said boy grinned sheepishly.

"Well...actually...you got 2 more, one Royal Classic from another woman table 18 who walked past you a minute ago and..." this time he hesitated even more though the grin was still on. He waited until Yamato nodded encouragingly at him. A little sigh escaped his nervous lips, "...another one is Secret Lover from the guys over there."

Minute 1 said bye bye, minute 2 waving a hand as farewell, at minute 3...whole bomb laughter erupted loudly! Even Yamato who was stunned longest lost himself with them by corrupting on the bar, his body shaking.

"Wow! What a surprise! Look like those guys don't know you at all, ne, Yamato-chan?"

"Shut up, Akira." He snorted. Now he felt better like wanting to kill.

Gaining some control to himself, Takashi was wondering... "What do you think about this, Taichi?"

The brunet bartender smiled broadly. "To be honest, I kinda like it when you guys get free drinks from people, female or male it doesn't matter."

"Why?"

"Well, you see. The more I can sell drinks, the better. So I can do my job and get more paid."

"I can't believe you! You are using us as Lucky-Calling Cat! What if we die alcoholics?" guess who said this?

"That must take a million year since we know how your throat used to alcohol." Yutaka pointed out helpfully. Akira grinned, agreeing.

"Speaking of the favorite drummer, I haven't seen that stupid jerk lately. Where has he been?" the other band member stared at him strangely like he was losing his head.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you missed him." Takashi said teasingly.

The brown haired guitarist made a face, "Very funny."

"Stupid jerk?" Taichi puzzled.

"He means Koki of the Spider Web." Replyed Yutaka.

"Why stupid jerk?"

"Because that's what he is." Akira said hotly. Taichi raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.

"He and his band mates have a few concerts at Hokkaido. Tokio-san's cousin owns a club and asked if they could go play for him. They have stayed there for months now."

"I thought they had a member who was in high school? Don't they have a problem?" Yamato asked wonderingly. Taichi shook a shaker.

"Asashi-kun? Well, yeah. He's in high school, but I don't think he cares much about that. He loves going with his band. And since his grades never dropped, his family is careless. They let him do what he has passion for." He looked up from his work. "He's very smart. Satoshi, order table 22 done!"

Their talk went on until it's almost time the pub closed. The band offered their favorite bartender to come with them. He said he couldn't, explained that he had to do another job.

"Since when you started another job, Taichi?" Yamato asked.

"Umm...two weeks ago..."

"Why?"

"Taichi!" a girl squealed, running to the said man, hugging him. As their stud, the brunette said sheepishly.

"Guys, I guess you never met her before. This is my wife, Satoko."

#8#8#8#

Oxford dictionary: wife; the woman that a man is married to.

School dictionary: wife; the woman who is married to your father and raises his children.

My dictionary: wife; the woman that goes to church with a man, swears to gods that she loves him and will forever be with him, helps him make children and all. Then she'll become your mommy and...

"I know what it means pretty well thank you very much!" Akira yelled angrily at the keyboard player. "And put that damn dictionary down before I throw it in a trash!"

Yutaka rolled his eyes, but obeyed.

"Calm down, Akira." Another member soothingly said. They were at Akira's living room. The two had to drag the over shock boy home since he's too studded to move himself. Yamato remained there, though.

"I'm calmed! Yamato's never told us about this. Neither has Taichi..."

"There must be something behind this." Takashi thought out loud. "And I hope Yamato can tell us what it is..."

#8#8#8#

"May I ask again, 'chi, since when you have a wife?" the rock singer asked calmly, hiding his irritation. They were at Taichi's second part time job—a convenient stone. The brunet was working as a cashier. The dark blonde girl went back to their—Taichi's old--apartment. Luckily for him, there was no customer in this time of night.

Taichi sighed; it was never going to be this hard telling the blonde in his thought. Was he daydreaming too much?

"Do we really have to talk about it now?"

"Yes. No one's here to listen."

"Fine. You remember I told you why I hate the drunk and being drunk myself?" he nodded in answer. "I lost myself one day and slept with someone and ran away in the morning." Yeah, how could he forget about this anyway? "It's Satoko."

Yamato's jaw dropped. "Wha..."

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, the girl I slept with that night was Satoko. I didn't know at first. She came telling me a week after you guys left on tour. And I do need money 'cause she's carrying my baby."

"She's what?" ho, god! What on earth was going on tonight?!

Taichi looked him in the eyes. "I got her pregnant. It's not much I can make up for my selfishness. It's a chance. That's why I need to be a man so that I can take care of her properly."

"You...and she..." the musician mumbled uncertainly. Fuck! There's no where in hell he's got that girl pregnant, let alone having a baby! Well, it only meant that....

#8#8#8#

"She's what?!" Akira exclaimed.

"She's pregnant and tells Taichi that it's his baby. Now he needs money for his coming up family whether he wants it or not." Yamato said a bit deep in thought. He went to Akira's after a short talk with the bartender-turn-cashier and got stuck to telling his friends things that occurred.

"No way! It's impossible. You told us you..."

"I know that, Akira." The guitarist shut up.

"So why she's lying to Taichi like that? And how did she know he slept with someone that night?" Takashi commented the matter of fact.

"She might hear us talking...or her friend could and told her that."

"Why?" Yutaka questioned.

"Easy!" Akira couldn't shut up any longer. "She's pregnant, right? She must be pregnant with someone else, not Taichi, we know very well why. And that buddy of Satan didn't want her baby or just having fun sleeping around and unfortunately made her perfectly smooth belly bigger and left. Then BUM! She needs an unlucky guy who is kind enough to take care of her. And that guy we're talking about happens to be Taichi who couldn't remember what he really did when he's drunk! See?!"

The others stared at him.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing...just impressed..." said the drummer, amazed.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing." Akira growled.

While those two were having a childish fight, Yutaka turned to the lead singer who still quieted.

"What now, Yamato?"

The blonde cracked up a little, "Guys, we need to do something..."

#8#8#8#

"You still up?" the brunet exclaimed surprisingly, didn't expect to see the girl awake when he got home. He actually told her to sleep when he gave her the house key.

"I was waiting for you." She said in a low shy voice. He sighed.

"You shouldn't have. You need rest." He kissed her forehead lightly. "But thanks." He smiled warmly at her. She smiled in relief.

"Come on, it's late. Let's get some sleep." He went inside the apartment, wrapping one arm around her waist. The apartment itself wasn't big, barely made room enough for two just like the ordinary Japanese old ones. He couldn't call it beautiful, but it's still nice and the best he could afford.

Taichi was fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. You can say he's too tired; he worded until it's nearly morning draw for 2 weeks.

In the dark of the little room, he was unaware of a pair of emerald eyes watching him sadly.


	7. Strawberry Colada

Time passed, nothing had changed much—that's what you think.

**Mixture by Redvind**

The certain brunette still worked hard...even harder than he should. This time he started the third job as a waiter in a restaurant near the train station during daytimes. Satoko also worked in a flower shop. Taichi didn't let her do the harder works, said she did need rests during the first three months but she refused so, backed up by saying she wasn't that weak to do nothing else than housework, besides, she really wanted to help him saving money—didn't want to let him work alone. Taichi couldn't argue more. That's what family meant, standing by each other through better or worse, right?

Days repeated like this; morning came, Taichi went to the restaurant, Satoko did the housework; afternoon, he came picking her up to the flower shop; evening, he walked her home before went to Moony Wings and night after he went to the convenient store then came home. The brunet didn't care he hardly got enough sleep, half just wanted to do his duty as best as he could, half just tried to make up his former behavior—nagging by guilt and mortal standard of his own.

There was one thing he noticed a little after, that the band was missing somewhat which he dismissed as they had some gigs...or just avoided him. The bartender did expect this happened before he told Yamato about his selfishness. He thought the band disapproved of him now, considering what he had done to the poor girl. She was only seventeen! For crying out loud!

Still, Taichi missed their company so much. Guess that was something he felt when he missed what he got used to.

Taichi put his jacket on, ready to leave to pick up his girlfriend from her work. He called over his shoulder to his workmates. "See ya later guys."

"Bye, Taichi."

"Later!"

"Taichi wait! Can you take my shift? I have a date today and I've forgotten all about that!" a guy exclaimed. The brunet rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Sorry but no. I have a date to pick up, too." Then hurried himself out of the door, didn't care about the disappointed groan behind him.

On the way to Satoko's workplace, Taichi looked up at the clear blue sky, no clouds, just pure blue...even it's getting dark. A small smile craved his face.

'Just so blue, the sky that is. Like Yamato's eyes...no, his eyes have more blue in them. I should compare with ocean...' he stopped walking abruptly, shaking his head to clear his mind. 'Come on, stop thinking about him. He probably hates you now...'

Brown eyes looked up again, as if praying. 'If there's a way, I want us to be friends like before...'

8888888888

He was almost at the flower shop. From where he stood he could see his girlfriend in the window display. Taichi was about to call her, but noticing the way her and a rather green haired guy looked like arguing changed his mind.

'What the hell?'

Concerned, but didn't want to rush into misconception, the teenager decided to eaves-drop in an alley beside the shop.

888

"...Taichi, are you alright?"

"Wa? Ha? Um..." Taichi looked up urgently at his girl sitting next to him, feeling startled. He quickly covered his doom state up. "Ah, yeah, I'm fine! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well...I don't know. You've been staring at the food for 10 minutes and still haven't touched anything. You sure you're alright?" she asked with concerned in her small voice. The brunet shook his head furiously.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Don't worry. Just thinking too hard for my own good, ne?" he gave her a little foolish grin which made he giggled.

"Alright, then. But Taichi, you have 25 minutes to get going or else you'd be late for work." She said calmly, pointing at the clock, Taichi, on the other hand, digging his food full speed.

"Okay, oone, I'm oing." He said with full mouth, chewing all the same time. He ran to the door, putting on his shoes. Satoko gave him a big glass of water. Taichi gulped down water and food at once. The brunet didn't do this often, only when he's in such a hurry. And running 20 minutes to Moony Wings surely called such a hurry.

"You don't have to pick me up or wait for me, 'kay? Just go to bed when you feel asleep." He was about to bent himself toward to kiss her forehead like usual when he's going out, but this time he paused mid-step. Satoko eyed him questioningly. He smiled slightly, reached out his hand to pat her soft hair instead.

"See you later, Satoko." He closed the door gently behind him. The girl stood still until he's gone.

Meanwhile outside the apartment, there was a shadow behind the street lamp.

"Sparky one speaking. The guy is already out. Our target is alone now." The figure spoke in mutter voice to his cell phone as if afraid of someone might hear him. Forgetting the fact that his sunglasses, long black coat, black cowboy hat and the way he's acting was enough to drive anyone who saw him away even though not many people were still out.

"Funny, Akira. What's Sparky one?" the other end of the line said amusingly.

"My nickname. Now shut up and hurry up here, will ya?"

"We're on the way." They hang up.

"Who was it, Yutaka?" his blonde friend asked from the corner of his mouth.

"Akira. He said Taichi was out now. We'd better hurry if we don't want Akira to have our heads."

"Great. Let's sneak out of here." He told his friends who sat both left and right of him. They nodded in agreeing.

The left trio was having a meeting with their manager who had been panicking about the absent of the band's guitarist in the company record building. The meeting itself was not a big deal, just talking about their plan and their schedule tour. It didn't need the whole band to sit and listen, but the manager thought they should anyway.

"Oh my...where's Akira-kun?... why isn't he here yet?" the blue haired man was pacing around the room, mumbling all sort why the guitar boy was missing. He was oblivious to the other two members crawled on the floor, on the way to the closing door.

"Calm down, Matsu-san. Akira must forget about our meeting, I see." Takashi glazed at the other two trumbing up at him outside, signaled him to get out, too.

"What if he has an accident? What if he gets hurt? Oh, God!" He tugged his hair with both hands. Takashi rolled his eyes. Their manager was always a panicky paranoid one. His freaky imagination had become the band secret joke long time ago. "What if...what if...humm? Where are Yutaka-kun and Yamato-kun? I'm sure they were here a moment ago...", with a few stand of hair in his fists, he turned to the only band member who shrugged playfully.

"I don't know. Toilet? Maybe."

Matsu blinked.

"But since they're not here. I guess our meeting has to cancel. Can I go now?"

The man nodded dumbfoundly.

"Good." The drummer exited the room, before he closed the door, he poked his head inside. "Don't worry, Matsu-san. I'm sure you can plan our schedule perfectly fine as always. You are the best manager we've ever had!" he got out pretty quick, didn't give time for the older man to get over. Thuth was, Matsu was the first and only one manager they had. Below on the street, a car took off.

The early thirty-age manager roared so loud that everyone in the building could hear.

"And they say I'm the luckiest person getting to be the famous Teenage-Wolves band's manager!"

88888888

"...chi-kun...Taichi...Taichi!"

"AH!"

The brunet jumped, heart beating hard and fast. The glassed cup slid out of his hand. The brunet attempted to catch it alarmingly. Succeeded and reliefed, brown head turned to the direction that voice came from. "Aki-san! You startled me!"

The older guy chuckled. "Yeah, I see. I don't know what you found that cup so interesting. Maybe I want you to tell me."

"Cup? Oh?" he blused slightly, gazing at the beer cup he held. "Ah...nevermind..." he put it down. His eyes foused it, but there was not the cup in them. Something far away...so distant.

Aki looked concrened now. His mate didn't look like himself. "Are you sick, Taichi?"

"No! No, I'm fine!"

"Hmmm..."

"Really!" a sheepish grin appeared on his lips, hoping his sampai would buy it. But no such luck.

"Go home, Taichi-kun." When the cock made up his mind, nothing could change it. He said firmly.

"Wha?!"

"Go home. I will tell master Kano you're sick today." Aki put his hands on Taichi's shoulders, pushing him out the back door.

"But I'm not!" Aki tossed him out despite the younger's one protestion, anyway.

"Yes, you are. Now get out and go straight home and don't talk to the stranger." He winked, closing the door behind him. Taichi was left dumby in the dark alley for full minute. He blinked. Knowing his sampai wouldn't let him go inside until tomorrow, a heavy sigh sliped off his mouth, feet began to walk home. He didn't know what was happening there and unaware of a shadow following him.

88888888

Two or three knocks on the door urged Satoko to pause doing the dishes and looked over at the closed door. She cleaned her hands with the blue apron Taichi owned, walking over.

"Who is it?" she asked a bit loudly through the door, still didn't open it.

"We're friends of Taichi!" A voice said almost childishly, followed by the wriggle sound as someone was gag.

The gril raised an eyebrow suspeciously. "Taichi didn't say he'd have visiters today. And he's not home right now."

"We want to talk to you. Can we come in? It's rather private." Another voice said more calmly. So there's not just one...

"I'm not letting strangers in just because they say they're Taichi's friends."

......"...The kid you're carring is not Taichi's." He muttered.

"What?!"

"You aren't pregnant with Taichi. He never slept with you as you lied to him." The emerald eyes girl sweated uneasily. How did they know...?

"Can we come in? I swear we will never harm you. I just want to talk to you before Taichi gets back. Please." He said softly, meaning every word.

Wavered, but decided to trust, she opened the door, reaveled four figures—one standing right in front of the door, must be the speaker, two holding and covering the fourth's mouth. When she took a good look, she gasped.

"Ishida Yamato and the Wolves!"

The singer smiled. "Can we come in?"

Satoko nodded, held the door wide. The band came in, nodding their thanks to her.

"What do you want?" the only girl asked as the door closed. Each band member tried to find himself a seat inconveniently. The managed finally.

"To find the best way to get everyone out of this mess."

"How do you know Taichi and I didn't sleep together?"

Yamato looked hasitated for a moment, choosing what to say. "We just did...he's not that type of guy who isn't careful enough to mistakenly make a girl pregnant." Satoko had a sad small smile on her lips.

"No, he's not..."

"Why didn't you tell him the thruth?"

"I...I couldn't...can't."

Takashi and Yataka held back the struggling Akira harder, Yamato eyed them, sweatdropped.

Tears formed her eyes, she sobbed, voice shaking. "It...I...at first I didn't know what to do when I found out I was...pregnant...I just wanted someone...needed someone to take care of me..." the girl sniffed, bended her face down, feeling ashame. The men just sat quietly.

"Then my friend told me about Taichi...she overheard...that he slept around once...and...and didn't remember who he slept with but it's a blonde...that he's looking for...I...thought it's a chance..." The dark-blonde haired girl poused, breathed in more air to her lungs to calm down. "He even blames himself for getting me pregnant—which he didn't do it! He doesn't doubt me once...never...always nice, always cares for me. But...the more he cares about me, the worse I felt..." she sobbed again.

Yamato gave her his handkerchief. "Why don't you tell him it's a mistake? That you remember the wrong man, maybe?"

Satoko laughed bitterly through her tears. "Yeah, I tried...don't know how many time I tried to tell him!...but every time I saw him smiling, telling me that we're going to be a family...a dad a mom a baby...especailly when he talked about kids! How he fancies them, how he wishes to have ones and I'm giving him one!" suddenly, she blew up. "God it hurts! It's killing me than anything possibly could! I don't want to see him sad. How can I tell him it's not his! 'Taichi, you know what? I'm pregnant, but it's not yours! Do you still want him?' ha...ha..."

"I know..."

"TAICHI!?" since when did he get home? None of them had heard the door opened.

88888888

Back at when Taichi was on the way home. The brunet noticed someone stalked him a few meter away. When he poused, the footsteps stopped. He began running, the sound running still kept up with him. 'What the hell?'

Taichi ran to a corner, making up a plan. 'If you want to play, alright buddy!' he hid behind a street lamp, the shadow coming up. 'One...two...THREE!'

Taichi kicked the person hard, enough to suffocate. The body held his stomach, coughing.

"Why are you stalking me? Let me see your face." He pulled the other face up, frowning. "Hey...where have I seen you before...?"

88888888

"But...when?...how?..." Satoko was trembling, shocked and afraid. Taichi walked to her, blandly putting arms around her, smiling sadly.

"Today, before I picked you up from work. I saw you talking with a green haired guy. I hid and listened to your talking." He explained, rubbing her back in circle to sooth her. The band was for now forgotten.

"Then...why didn't you tell me? You could just have thrown me out earlier!" she pulled out of his embrace hasty.

"I don't want to throw you out! Never! I didn't know how to talk to you about this. I mean I don't mind taking care of you and if you decide to stay with me, then I'd glad to have you here."

The dark-blonde stared at him with wide eyes. "You're kidding!"

"I'm not kidding. But the dicision is yours." He held a finger up on her lips. "Before you say anything, I want you to meet someone. Come in!" he shout over his shoulder.

A man in waterproof sport uniform walked in, looked sheepishly nervous. Satoko gasped.

"What are you doing here?!" she shot angrily, narrowed eyes, tears running on her cheeks.

"I come to pick you up. I'm sorry about what I've said before." He walked to her, never broke eyes contact. Taichi stepped aside. "I want you to give me a chance. I don't want to lose you, both of you. You're important to me."

The girlfriend smiled tearfully, "Baka!" she threw herself at the man who caught her just as happily.

Out in a corner... "Taichi..." Yamato whispered. "Who's that guy?"

"Hmmm? Oh, Satoko's boyfriend. It's like she thought he didn't want her and the baby, so she ran away without telling him she's carring his baby. Then he looked for her everywhere. He found her and wants her back but she said no. Because of not wanting to sadden me, I guess. He thought she had a new boyfriend so he has stalked me to fight her back. But I caught him first and told him about Satoko being pregnant. He's shocked at first but willing to take responsilbilities of them so I brought him here."

The band was stunned at the sope opera-alike story, but accepted. Satoko decided to go with her boyfriend which was a good thing for both side. The two lovers'd gone, hands in hands and all smiling, the brunet and the Wolves waved hands until they're out of sight. Taichi turned to the musicains. "Now tell me what you were doing here? I thought you avoided me."

"We didn't avoid you, Taichi! We were...you know, busy..." Yamato excused lamely.

"How did you know Satoko didn't sleep with me? I figured as much since you're here in the first place. I guess you knew right from the start?"

"Yamato, we'll be waiting in the car. Come when you finish." The singer gazed at his friends, alarmed. Taichi merely stared at him.

"Well...yeah."

"How?" Yamato sighed.

"Taichi, tell me how much you remember about that night." The brunet raised an eyebrow.

"Not much...except she has blonde hair."

"I don't think it's a 'she'." Taichi looked confused, the blonde hastited. "Anything else?"

.................."And I left a note with my number."

"Is it this note?" he brought a note from his wallet, held up a very familiar paper with familiar handwriting. Taichi was alarmed.

"It is! How on earth did you have it?"

"You gave me that morning." Taichi struggled for words, pointing at the blonde, mouth opened, shut, opened, shut...like a goldfish. Yamato grinned sheepishly.

"Taichi...look at my hair." The brunet couldn't, though.

He already fainted.


	8. Sloe Gin Sling

Taichi walked home, feeling exhausted and happy at the same time. What a hard work today! But he's so proud of himself that he could get everything out of trouble. His boss promised him a 'big promote' and 'special bonuses'. He couldn't wait to tell his family this.

**Mixture by Redvind**

"I'm home!" he declared happily, opened the Yagami apartment's door the name was written under the room number. The business man heard a little cry and footsteps. He saw a young brunet coming his way. The boy was like a mini-him, pair of sparkling cacao eyes, massy brown hair and a trademark grin.

"I'm glad you're finally home!" the chibi-Taichi squeaked, hugging the big man's legs. Taichi grinned, rubbing the boy's head lovingly. This must be his son. What else could it be? He just took after him in many ways.

"I'm starved. Let's eat. Papa's waiting." The little brunet ran into the kitchen, expecting the man to follow.

Papa?

Wait a minute…

If papa's waiting…what made him here…?

As Taichi was standing dumbfound, mini-Taichi was back to the front door with someone holding his hand. Someone tall, blonde and…

The brunet took a good look. He immediately had a hard attack.

Yamato!?

"There you are. We were worrying if you're coming a bit late."

"What are you doing here?!" Taichi almost yelled. Yamato barely exchanged his glaze with mini-Taichi before they both looked back at him, puzzled.

The son waveringly spoke, hand tugging the blonde's sleeve. "Papa, mama doesn't look fine. Is he sick?"

Mama?! And…and Yamato's…papa?!

What the hell!

He was too shocked to say a word, though Yamato didn't seem to see something wrong.

"He must be. Let's get him inside first."

They approached him hurriedly, ready to take his hands and lead the way in. Taichi shrank away; his back touched the metal door.

"Wait! wait! wait! I'm not sick. Don't touch me."

His little son yeah, what else could _he_ be? was sad in a sudden. It made him feel like a pin puncturing his heart. It hurt emotionally.

"You shouldn't talk like that, Taichi." Yamato said.

Didn't he already know that? The brunet thought. Before he could say anything, though, Yamato sighed, turning to _their_ son, saying. "It's alright. Don't be sad. You know when ones' getting a baby, they go too moody and bitchy."

……Baby?!

"Wait the hell a minute, Yamato. Whatbaby?"

Two fingers pointed straightly at him. His brown eyes increased larger.

"What?! No way! I'm not a woman. I can't get preg…" his words lost as he looked down at himself. He was no longer wearing his business suit, instead, he found himself in a woman's pinky dress with a big belly. "Where on earth did _this_ come from?!"

Guess he was too loud this time, more footsteps could be heard from inside. On the doorway, there appeared another mini-Taichi, only this time he looked older than the first.

"What's going on here? Papa? Mama?"

Taichi didn't have time to say as another mini-Taichi walked in, and then there was a mini-Yamato with another mini-Tai and another mini-Yama and another and another….

The poor brunet screamed with the top of his lungs.

OOO###OOO

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…." The brunet bounced up, whole body covering with sweat. He felt himself trembling, oblivious to the movement next to him.

"What's wrong, Taichi?"

"Not…nothing…I was just…having a nightmare…" the brunet panted, trying to explain. "Stupid dream…I was pregnant…and having a dozen of kids."

A hand patted the top of his head softly and lovingly. Taichi felt more relaxed.

"It's okay. Come on, get down. It's still too early to get up." The voice was soft and beautiful. It soothed him like nothing else could. The hand tugged him gently. He gave a nod before lying down again. A blanket was covered over him to protect him from the cold.

Still closing his eyes, Taichi snuggled closer the warmth next to him. So warm…didn't want to get off it. He didn't need to worry as long as he had this warmth to hold him. Yeah, the dream was stupid. As he didn't get married, couldn't have a baby, let alone being with the famous singer...

Speaking of him…what had happened?

The brunet remembered having a talk with the blonde…earlier…about Satoko and the sleeping around…well…

What did Yamato say again?

Taichi peek an eye slightly. Despite the dark he could make out a slender figure, his brown head under its chin. It had both arms wrapped around his body. He breathed in the scent automatically. It smelled good…nice perfume or something.

He extended his hand, laid it over the fabric where he knew the heart was beating. The soft rhythm calmed him down ever more. The brunet recalled doing this before, somewhere, just listening to the heartbeat. Thump…thump…thump…He felt safe, alive and…not alone…?

The still sleepy Taichi blinked.

He's not alone because someone was here-in his room-next to him. And he didn't know who it was.

He was awaked now. Looking straight, he saw…

"Yamato?!"

The called blonde drowsy stretched himself. He half-opened his ocean blue eyes to look at his mate, ready to get back to sleep any minute.

"Hmmm?" was the most intelligent word he could manage right now.

"What are you doing here? On my bed exactly." He asked as trying to push up more space between them. It was hard since the blonde didn't allow him so. Yamato kept holding him, more firmly when the brunette resisted.

"You fainted last night, remember? I guessed someone had to look after you so I told my band to leave me here with you."

"Why did I faint?" Taichi muttered, his face was almost against Yamato's chest.

"You don't remember?" Yamato asked, surprised. He now rose up on a little to get a better glaze at the man in his arms.

Taichi, as soon as he was let go, sat up erectly, shifting, Yamato followed suit.

"I remember we had a talk. I just didn't know why I faint."

The waiting for answer man stared at the other as he fatigued obviously.

"Promise not to faint again, okay?" brown eyes only kept their gaze at him. "You fainted because you realized that it was me who you slept with that night."

Taichi sworn he heard the thunder strike outside as the realization stuck on him. The memories of last night came back like a film reversing. He had seen the note he left at the blonde's house and the singer had it… oh god, he didn't want to believe this!

"You've gotta be kidding me!" the blonde barely stared.

"No."

"You've got that memo from someone else, right?"

"Who with their brains would give the only evidence they had if they want to find someone away? Not me, Taichi. If you want prove, I will give you one." The singer pretended to think, counting his fingers. "You have one mole on your back, one on your right hip, one on your neck, two behind your right ear, three on the inside of your left thigh that looks like a triangle and…" he was cut off by both hands of his mate closed tightly over his mouth.

The poor boy's face was bright red and would get redder if he let the blonde continue counting his moles. Hell, some of them he didn't even know he had! He waited a minute to make sure the other shut up, and then removed his hand completely. The amused one was enjoying the feeling of the hands touching him. He was lost when they're gone.

The brunette gave in the feeling to bury his face in his hands, ashamed. Now he knew for sure the blonde he'd been looking for was Yamato who, for crying out loud, happened to be a guy! He didn't know what to do now…

"…Taichi…" after silencing himself for whole minute, Yamato risked a chance to start a conversation. The brunet, still had his face in hands, did the nodding so the blonde knew he heard him and went on.

"Is it that bad to know that it was me?" gently and softly the speaker was. He didn't want to scare the brunet, but he inched closer to him anyway.

Taichi put his hands down. It's time he faced to truth. He was startled though, to see those beautiful ocean eyes looking deep in his, the musician's body moving closer and closer...

"If I make you feel bad, I'm so sorry." The blonde whispered right to his ear made him shivering. He gained more weight on his body, laying him on the matter. Before the brunet realized, Yamato was fully on top of him. His face closed to his throat. He could feel the singer's breath on his skin. Taichi shut his eyes, waiting for what was coming next.

Nothing happened.

"Yamato? Hey, Yamato?" No answer. Taichi realized Yamato had already slept on him. He tried to move, but no such luck. Well, at least he's warm.

The tired boy decided to follow the sleeping one to the dreamland, hoping he had another one this time.

OOO###OOO

The new light of the day came through the curtain. Outside, birds were singing, more activities got on the street. But none of them caused Taichi to get up. It was the smell of decent food from his kitchen. He shifted.

"Morning, 'chi."

He knew that voice.

"Morning, 'mato." He replied sleepily…then, "Yamato?!"

"What? You don't expect me to run away, do you?" the blonde grinned. Taichi blushed brightly.

"Actually I was hoping they were all dreams. That we slept together even though I didn't remember, that you encountered me last night about it. But…" starching his head, Taichi sighed. "They aren't…what are you doing?"

To answer his question, Yamato took a tray of breakfast for both of them, placing it in front of his brunette.

"I was making you breakfast…or bunch or lunch if you want to say it. It's almost half eleven." He gave the brunet a couple of chopsticks that Taichi hesitated to take.

In the tray, there were two bowls of rice, two bowls of miso-soup, two fried fish, eggrolled, some salad and two glass of milk. Taichi stared at them while Yamato started eating.

"Itadaimasu." When he noticed his mate hadn't yet touched anything, he asked, "You aren't hungey, 'chi?"

Taichi shook his head. "I am. I was just…amazed." Yamato raised an eyebrow. "…That you cooked me breakfast." Honestly, he never knew the musician could cook at all.

"I wanted to make something better for you, but these are what I could find in your refrigerator."

It was the worry shone in those blue eyes that hurried him to try some food. He took a bite of eggrolled and fish.

"They are good." said Taichi sincerely. Not only that, but he also took a sip of miso soup and happily swallowed what made his mouth full. He ate like he had never have tasted anything good before. The blonde smiled.

Suddenly, "Oh my god, I forgot!" Taichi screamed.

"What?"

"I have a part-time job at nine. I'm totally late!"

"Relax, Taichi. I've already called them for you. Said you took a day off." Yamato soothed.

"Where did you get the number?" the brunet asked, suspected.

"You pose it on the refrigerator." The blonde pointed out.

"Oh…right…"

"…Taichi…"

"Hmm?"

"Are you still going to work? You know, you don't have to save money anymore since Satoko's not with you and her boyfriend's going to take care of her. You were working too hard. If you keep them up, you'd die of exhaustion."

Taichi paused, thinking. He knew Yamato was right. He had an experienced.

"Know what? You're right. I keep my job because of Satoko and the baby and now…maybe I will quit some of them."

"Some?"

"All expect at Moony Wings. I like my job there. It earns me enough for living."

"That's good." Yamato said, smiling. They finished their meals a bit after. The owner did the dishes and had his guest to help him. They did in silence; Taichi didn't think he could stand it any longer. They needed to talk, seriously.

"Yamato…we need to talk."

"'bout what?"

"…us…and the whole sleeping thing…I.." a pale finger was on his lips. The brunet looked at the other questioningly. Didn't Yamato want to solve this problem out?

Yamato didn't give him the right answer as he asked, "Do you have anything to do today, 'chi?"

"…no…" besides part-time jobs, he had nothing to do.

"Good. Go get dressed. You're coming with me on a date."


	9. Comfortable Sour

A date with Ishida Yamato…who would have guessed?

Mixture by Redvind

First he woke up with the famous singer in his room and that said singer cooked him breakfast in bed exactly. Now he's taking him on a date.

Taichi sighed, what's going on today?

"Are you done, yet?" Yamato asked through the door with a few knocks, urging his date. He was waiting outside for the brunet in order to give him some privacy. Not wanting to protest but a bit concern, he asked the blonde what if someone recognized him. Yamato only laughed.

"If they ask, I will pretend to be one of the look-alikes. Then they will realize what a great look-alike I am because I can do just like everything Ishida Yamato can! We can laugh behind their backs when they're gone."

"Are you sure?" he asked, uncertain. The blonde never lost the sparkling amusement in his eyes.

"Of course! Works all the time. And you don't know how many times we've done that. Akira especially, he totally loves it. Sometimes we don't act like the Teenage Wolves. The girls' pretty pissed off, saying what kind of jerks we are 'cause we fucking destroy the Wolves' image."

Yamato laughed more. "Come on, hurry up. Not everyone gets to date me, you know."

The brunette couldn't help but chuckled uncertainly. He didn't doubt about the guitarist as he knew a cheerful one, but the rest... well, Yutaka seemed fine and Takashi never minded his fans…in another hand, Yamato was in another story; the pretending act would only work when the singer's in a good mood…a very good mood. Let's talk about experience; he had seen the blonde shoot a dead glaze to those fan girls to leave him alone. The glaze that he never wanted Yamato to send to him. He was almost sure the blonde could kill people with it.

……

Stupid thought. Yamato wasn't some super robot that had laser beam eyes on TV.

He hurriedly pulled a fit, long sleeved black shirt on then put a short sleeved blue T-shirt over, alongside with a baggy jeans, his ordinary sport shoes. The only accessory was his old watch, which sort of worn out. Before he went out, he checked every electric thing he owned to make sure they're off—not that he had many but it better safe than sorry.

"Alright I'm done!" he said loud enough for the blonde to hear. Opening the door, there stood the blonde singer star, looking studded and elegant and everything even in his yesterday clothes he used Taichi's oversize clothes as a nightwear before he went to bed. Give him more than two days and he still couldn't be half as great as the star.

Life's unfair.

The brunette shrugged off mentally. Not that he could help it.

Noticing his date through the sunglasses, he beamed brightly. "Ready?"

The brunet nodded helplessly. "Well…yeah. But Yamato, do you think it's a good idea to…"

Feeling blue ocean eyes upon him, Taichi stayed still for a moment, crossing his arms. What was Yamato going to say to him…out of date? Maybe. He couldn't remember the last time he bought new clothes. He only had what he had since high school. They were still good. He didn't see the point to buy a new one since they were kinda so expensive that he didn't want to spend a yen on them. In addition, the last time he looked over any fashion magazine was when his dear little sister made him to. It was years ago.

Taichi never really cared about the world's newest fashion. He could put on his old clothes as long as it fit him good. A white t-shirt and jeans always worked out for this easy out-going boy.

Well…If Yamato thought he's too old-fashioned to go out with, maybe he would decided to stay in and have a serious talk to get everything over. Yeah, that sounded great.

Two hands reached out, cupping his face in the rough musical palms. He obliged, staring eyes to eyes. The boy was rewarded a soft kiss on his cheek with a touching complement and a meaningful stare.

"You look gorgeous as ever, 'chi."

Taichi felt hot as blood rose up his face, making his already tanned skin look darker. He bubbled incomprehensibly to say something but nothing came out right.

Neither actually listening to his mate nor giving him more time to gather himself together, the blonde took the other's hand, already led the way. He sang happily.

"Come on, come on…now it's time to have some fun…"

###OOO###

The sun's shining, warming every life on earth. The sky's clear, pale white clouds floating over. Not too windy, not so coldly.

Taichi rested his eyes, slowly closing them; just let his all senses feel the surrounding. Here he was, in the nicest place for a date.

The big trees stood still and so strong, giving the light shadows. Flowers were blooming. Sweet scent drifted with the wind all around, comforting and encouraging the exhausted being.

"Would you like some ice-cream?" his company whisperingly asked. The brown haired nodded good-naturally. A cute smile on his mate's face made the blonde smile as well. He got up quietly, didn't want to disturb the resting one.

The sound of kids laughing nearby made him open his lids lazily. He smiled at the sight. He remembered playing like they were now when he was a child, having nothing to worry much.

He lost track of time looking at playing kids, but didn't startle when Yamato was at his side soundlessly, two ice-cream cones in his hands. The blonde handed him one.

"Here you are. It's Rocky Road. Hope you like it."

Taichi took it while asking "How much?"

"You don't have to. My treat. We're on a date, remember?"

"I don't care if it's a date or not. I want to pay. Here." He handed some money which Yamato chose to ignore completely.

"It's okay. You know it's not like it's expensive."

Brown eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't like the idea of having someone paying for me. Date or not, expensive or not. It's not fair if one has to pay for everything ones do together. You aren't my pocket money."

This caused the star to look at him. Something told him that the guy didn't take his words as an insult. Well…actually, ocean blue eyes were shining with surprise and impression. Still, he didn't take money; instead, he pressed the brunet's hand back.

"Think of it as a gift. I want to buy it for you." He gave Taichi a sweet smile the Wolves' fan would never have seen.

"…but"

"If it makes you feel better, you can treat me something later. Deal?"

Taichi considered the option a bit. "…fine."

The two then sat licking ice-cream of their own. The brunet looked around again. True to his word, no one seemed to notice Ishida Yamato was in a small playground. Or did they think they would never fine the rock star in the place like this?

"Is it good?" Yamato asked out of the blue, mentioning the cone in his hand.

"Hmm? Oh, it is." Frankly, it's great. He wondered why he had never tasted it before.

"Glad you like. Honestly, it's my favorite."

Taichi blinked. He turned to his blonde company. "Then why gave me this?

Don't you want to have it?"

He recognized there were two flavors when the blonde was back, different kind to be exact, Rocky Road and Vanilla. And the blonde had Vanilla.

Yamato chuckled at the confused expression on his face. "Well, I never said I had only one favorite flavor."

Taichi almost rolled off the floor.

"But since you mention it, can I have a bit nip?"

He sat up straight again, staring at Yamato annoyingly. He had absolutely licked his ice-cream all over already and it had only a half left. Who would want to take a nip after that?

Not waiting for the answer, the blonde leaned in, taking the tan hand and slowly licked the chocolate ice-cream from side to side. He noticed the melting drops covering the bartender's hand as well, so he began to lick them off, too.

Blood was rising to his face more than the brunette thought possible. But as much as he wanted, he just couldn't tell the musician to stop. The feeling of that demanding tongue on his skin was something way too much to describe. He was near to break the cone he's holding with his shaking fist.

He watched, extremely embarrassed, as the blonde, gazing into his eyes the whole time, licked his fingers clean.

Taichi wanted to pull his hand off, but Yamato tagged it back to his mount, kissing the top of each finger one by one lovingly, tenderly.

The blonde finished his track, smiling. "Thank you. It still tastes good, you know."

The brunet's face was nothing but red.

The nerves of this guy…

###OOO###

Tashimoto Aki really began to worry about his younger friend. He thought as he watched the boy intently. There must be something about that silly, dreamingly distracted look and slightly blush on his face, about the clumsy behavior that made him slip the glass in his hands two times already. The older man had never seen the young bartender like this before as long as he knew him. The boy looked like…

"Taichi, you alright?"

No answer was replied as Taichi was looking at something far, far away absent-mindedly. Time to take action. The red haired man put both hands on the brunette's shoulders.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Taichi jumped, startled, and landed amusingly on his butt with a loud 'THUMP'.

"Welcome back to reality." He chuckled.

"What was that for, Aki-san?"

"Since you're back, shouldn't I be the one asking the question?"

"What question?" the younger one asked, still rubbing his sore ass.

"Are you alright? What's been wrong with you lately? You don't look like yourself." Aki told him, his voice full of concerned.

"Well…" he opened his mount, but nothing came out. His memories were reversing to the time in the park especially when the blonde star started to lick ice-cream off his fingers. Blood rose up his face again he was sure it's hot enough to fry eggs now. Taichi realized suddenly he couldn't just spill everything out. It's too embarrassing somehow!

"N...nothing! Nothing's wrong with me, Aki-san, really."

The red hair stared skeptically. Taichi tried to look as innocence as an angel with sweats covering his back.

"Alright." was all the man said before going back to work. He must be tired of staring at him, the brunet guessed. He didn't think a smart guy like his

sampai would believe his lame excuse. But it left Taichi to recollect his thought.

After the park, Yamato took him to some restaurant to have lunch. He couldn't remember much about that because his mind still occupied by the incident happening before. One thing he did know, though, was when the blonde's cell phone rang and he was told to get to the record company immediately. Yamato said he was sorry he had to go but he really wanted to spend more time with him and he gave him a quick kiss on his cheek as a promise. Then...

"AHHHH!!!"

"What's up?!"

"Sorry, Aki-san! I was just thinking out loud." he assured the other guy.

Yamato was on the fly. They hadn't had a talk yet!

###OOO###

"Okay, guys, what the hell is this about so important that you had to interrupt my date?"

Three couples of eyes stared at the blonde widely.

"Your date? With who?" asked Takashi.

"Taichi, of course. Who else?" Yamato replied like it's the most obvious thing in the world. That made those eyes wider.

"With Taichi!? What happened?" Akira shifted closer to hear more clearly.

"Well…since you ditched me with him last night. I kind of told him…"

"Already?" the three chorused. The singer nodded firmly.

"How did he react?"

"He fainted."

"Fainted?"

"Wow…so much for a reaction…"

"Then?"

"Then I thought I just couldn't leave him like that so I spent the night there.

And he woke up in the middle of the night. I confirmed him the whole story again. He then recognized something and at least admitted it was me."

"A good thing, I guess."

"What did you guys do after that?"

"After that we slept."

Akira grinned evilly. Takashi and Yutaka stilled in surprise.

"Not like that! We just slept, you know what I mean, next to each other."

Truth was, after that he slept on top of the brunet. But there's no need to tell exactly since nothing took place, right? Yamato had better known than to tell them that.

"Geez, alright. Got it already."

Yamato huffed, crossing his arms.

"You two are going out, then?"

"Not quite…he said we needed to talk so I tricked him to go out with me this morning. We were having lunch when you called."

"So? Did you talk it over?"

A slightly blush appeared on the blonde's face. He ignored it, trying to act normally cool. "Not really…something happened and I don't think he really remembered what we needed to talk."

"So you two aren't a couple?"

Yamato nodded, half-heartedly, annoyed at the fact he didn't want to admit.

"What are you going to do? What if Taichi doesn't want a boyfriend and says no to you?"

"Another good thing is that he's not said anything yet. I will try to get him to go out with me more then I will ask him out…but if he says no…"

Yutaka understood. "Then you have to agree. The decision is his."

Akira didn't like that. He pouted peevishly. "How come? They already slept together- for real. And in 'Satoko incident', Taichi did take responsibilities to take care of her. Why can't Yamato do the same?"

"Because Taichi is a guy. Satoko is a girl and pregnant. The situation is different. It's out of the question. There's also a chance Taichi doesn't want anything to do with Yamato." reasoned the drummer of the group.

"But there's also a chance he'd say yes!"

"That, we hope."

The guitarist mumbled under his breath mercilessly.

"So will any of you tell me why you need me here?"

The other members looked up at him. "Well…we don't quite sure. I heard

Matsu-san talked with another band manager about Boss finding a good band in Hokkaido. He wants them to join our company."

Knock Knock

"Come on in!" Takashi said, knowing who it was.

"Is Yamato here already?" the band manager looked around and spotted the blonde holding up his hand. "Good. I want to make this up for our _meeting_ yesterday."

The Wolves grinned sheepishly. Matsu sighed. He handed them a few papers. "Your schedule is changed. No gigs or concerts until next two month. But you need a few more songs for new singles and the next concert. Boss thinks you should write a special song, you know, kind of a thank-you song for your fans."

"We will manage it."

"Oi! Oi! Matsu-san, is the rumor about a new band joining our company true?" Akira asked interestedly after their meeting ended.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Yes. They've already signed up. Boss found them in

Hokkaido, but actually they live around here. They said they were playing there because their uncle asked and paid for them. They will be here to be introduced tomorrow." The blue haired manager glazed at them. "And I expect you to be here tomorrow as well. You will have to help them trained. As seniors, it's your duty."

The guitarist was starting to whine. Two hands cut him off on his mount.

"Fine. We will. Don't worry Matsu-san." Yuraba gave him a small grin. Takashi nodded in agreement. The manager's face dropped, mumbling something only he himself could hear.

Having been quiet for a while, Yamato spoke up. "Hey, Matsu-san. Would you mind if I bring someone here sometimes? I promise I will be good." He ginned slyly.

It's not a request. There was a hint telling 'if you don't agree with this, do not hope I will come though'.

Matsu's face dropped in defeat, again mumbling something sounded like 'do whatever you please just come!'.

Takashi snickered. "Com'on guys. Practice time!"

They rushed out the room pretty quick, each having hard time restraining their laugh.

###OOO###

ring ring

"Hello. This is Moony Wings place. What can I help you?" the brown haired bartender answered the phone formally. Thank god for cutting off his break cruelly!

"Can I talk to Yagami Taichi, please?"

"Speaking."

"Hi Taichi! It's Yamato. I want to know if…"

"Yamato?" he held the phone away, staring at it strangely before putting it on his ear again. "How did you get this number?"

"You wrote it on the note. Don't you remember? It doubtlessly has a part that says 'call me'."

Now he remembered. The bartender could image the blonde's smirking face.

"By all mean, do you have anything to do tomorrow?"

"…no. Tomorrow is my time-off." And all he wanted to do was solve all problems out of his chests.

"Good. I'll pick you up at ten. See you soon!" the blonde hang up.

ringgggggg

"Don't I get a chance to say there?!"

###OOO###

He thought he was the most stubborn and hardhead person in the world as everybody had told him. He learnt after he was so wrong. Another person as hardhead and stubborn as him was standing right in front of him, smirking.

Was murder really a crime?

"Com'on 'chi. I told you I was going to pick you up."

"You said, I may quota 'at ten', not this incredibly early!"

"Well, it's half seven."

"I barely get up!"

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "But you're dressed already. Let's go. Time and tide waits for no man."

Again, Taichi was being dragged out. He secretly started planning a way to murder this rock star here.

OOO###OOO

All the whole way in the car, Taichi tried his best to get comfortable in his seat and get more sleep. He sure worked very late last night. At least Yamato seemed to notice how tired he was because he let the brunette sleep in peace. He mentally thanked the blonde for that.

Time passed, he didn't know how long as he felt a hand shook him softly. He looked up from his sleepy state at its owner.

"We're here."

As much as he wanted to go back on his sleep, he knew his capturer wouldn't let him. So he got out of the car and noticed they were at the underground parking lot. Brown eyes looked around a bit. He had no clue where it was.

"This way, 'chi."

God. How tired he was. The brunette nodded dumbly following not far behind. Tripping over his own leg, he almost fell on his face once or twice if Yamato did catch him in time. Finally he had to have the blonde take his hand and lead the way as he put his head on Yamato's shoulder. Image two guys in their last teen-age holding hands and one of them were sleepily walking. The sight was pretty funny.

"Where're we goin?"

"To the Wolves'. Here is the record company we attend. I feel like keeping you around today."

"Yuu on't hav tuu."

"Hmm?"

"You yawn don't have to if you don't yawn want to."

"What are you talking about?"

"Keeping me around. I mean, it's not a duty."

"Oh. But I want to. Really want to have you."

The brunet didn't quite catch on what the blonde said due to his dreaming state. He was too careless right now. A minute or two later he felt the ground be lifted. Must be in an elevator, he guessed. He heard a ging sound, assuring him. Then the two walked ahead more before completely stopped. Yamato opened the door without knocking.

"Here we are."

"Hi Yamato. You're on time." Someone greeted him.

"Guys, we have a visitor." He tugged the brunette's sleeve and showed him to the band.

"GOOD MORNING TAICHI!"

"Ayaaa..ha hai. Good morning…" Lord, That was loud enough to wake the dearth! The greeted Taichi snapped out off his dreamland real fast. "Thanks Akira."

The guitarist grinned widely. "You're welcome. You know you're not the only who was force out off bed. If I can't go back to sleep, so can't you."

The good thing was he woke up enough now. Curiously looking around, he spotted a set of drums, a few amperes and two or three guitars. "Where am I?"

"Our practice room."

He blinked, turning to Yamato. "Why do you bring me here?"

"We're going to play some songs that I want you to hear."

Taichi was confused. "Not that I'm not grateful to this, but it's not going to be a problem? I mean there must be a rule not taking anyone to the company in case they're spy or something?"

"Never have heard such a rule." Replied Yataka

"And even there's one, we don't really care that much." Akira said.

"And we know you wouldn't do anything like that." Takashi smiled.

Taichi felt a bit happy to hear that. "Thank you."

A clap broke the silence. "Alright guys! Let's get everything set and play." Yamato turned to Taichi and smiled. "Hope you enjoy our special concert. You're the first audience to hear this."

OOO###OOO

The little gig the Teenage Wolves played was nothing but perfect. Taichi could feel it by his heart that they put every passion in the music. Their melody was soft but strong, words were very meaningful and especially the blonde's voice…

'Like the ocean's wave. Rhythm and steady.' thought the brunet as let himself being washed by the melody. He was so lost in the music that he didn't realize someone standing next to him.

"They are very good, aren't they?"

The voice brought him back to reality. He turned to the man who looked like a businessman and gave a nod in agreement. The man smiled fondly.

The third songs ended. The two audiences clapped their hands loudly as the Wolves put the instruments down. It's time for a break.

"You guys are amazing!" Taichi compliment them straight from his heart. They smiled gladly.

"I'm looking forward to your next concert and your new album. Don't let me down Teenage Wolves." The man said, giving them a big smile and a pat on each' back. He then turned to Taichi. "You are…?"

"I'm Taichi." He bowed polity. The man grabbed him eagerly, coursing him to stop mid-action, staring at those warmly black eyes. He saw the grin on this man's face grew wider and wider.

"So you're the Taichi I've heard about!" he grinned at Yamato who grinned back. Where had he heard that before? The brunet thought. "Nice to meet you Taichi-kun. We're glad to have you around. Make yourself at home." He patted the brunet's arms up and down happily. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer. Have another business to do. Just know you're always welcome here anytime. You all take a good care of him." He said to the band, winking before he left the room, also leaving Taichi stunned in shock.

"Definitely Boss!"


	10. Salty Dog's

Red: Well, sorry for the delayness/ Is it a word, hope it is./ School, homework and all, you know. Now don't let me waste your time...and a review is alway welcome.

**Mixture By Redvind**

"Boss?" Taichi asked, disbelieved.

"Boss." Yamato confirmed him.

"He looks like an old man…grandfather or something. I wouldn't have guessed he ran a musical company." He said, eyes following the sight of the man.

The blonde shrugged, but he was smiling. "Yeah. And he acts like one. It's a good thing though. It makes us feel like a family."

The band's members smiled at the blonde's speech. Warm and welcoming atmosphere made the brunet smile, too.

A growl of someone's stomach broke the peaceful silence awfully. Everyone turned his head to Akira.

"Not my fault! I'm hungry! I haven't eaten anything."

In agreement, Taichi's stomach growled audibly. He grinned sheepishly as the Wolves turned to him. They all laughed.

"I vote we find something to eat, then we can practice more." Yamato said, wiping his eye.

Takashi, still laughing a bit, got up from his spot. "I brought some sandwiches. Tuna, chicken and egg-salad. Who's up for them?"

Hands rose. They sat in circle, enjoying their breakfast.

"You know, maybe we should speed up the chorus of 'Something To Say'. It might sound better."

"We can try."

"What about putting solo guitar in 'God Bless You'?"

"You're getting me more work!"

"You have no problem with it, don't you?"

Taichi chewed his sandwich quite slow for his usual. He listened to the music professional conversation, looking at them warily, feeling out of place. What the hell was he doing here? They seemed to discuss about how to make songs better. He thought they were already great. Then again, who needed his opinion?

"Taichi!"

He was startled. "What?"

"What do you think about our songs? Are they good?"

They were looking at him, waiting.

"Why are you asking me?" the brunet didn't want to sound rude; he was just puzzled.

"We want to hear the outsiders' opinions and you're the first one who hears them. I told you they are new." Yutaka said.

Taichi couldn't help it as he felt a smile tugging on his lips.

"I think they're great."

"You like them?"

"Of course." He grinned good-naturally. The band seemed satisfied with his answer. They went on discussing more when the door opened. There was a man standing, looking like he just saw a miracle.

"I…I can't believe it…" he started, sounded close to tears. "Everyone's on time…even Akira-kun…my…"

He took out his handkerchief, blowing his nose. The man squeaked loudly. "I couldn't have been any happier! They've grown up!"

The brunet turned to look at the Wolves, an eyebrow rising. "What have you done to him to make him cry like that?"

They whistled, pretending not to hear him.

Taking a moment, the man calmed down a little. He then noticed the unfamiliar face of Taichi.

"Oh…sorry about my behavior before. I'm Matsushita Toshihiro, Teenage Wolves' manager. Everyone calls me Matsu- for short. You are?" he took his hand out to the brunet.

They shook hands. "I'm Yagami Taichi."

Matsu's eyes widened. He looked surprised and stared at Taichi like he's a god or something.

"You're Taichi?"

What's going on here? He looked at the manager uncertainly. This was almost like the same reaction he got from Boss…oh, this man knew him, too? Gradually tears were forming in those black eyes of him.

What the hell!

"You will never believe how grateful I am!" Matsu burst out crying, holding the tan hand tight. "They've told me how you've taken care of them and that really helps me a lot than you could have ever imaged! I was in lots and lots of troubles before they met you. Thank you, thank you!" he said through his cry, making Taichi feel like running out of there in a sudden. For heaven's sake, he didn't know what he was talking about!

"Ne, Matsu-san. I think you kinda scare him." Akira said, getting him out of the man's grasp.

"…oh, I'm sorry…" the manager said, letting go of him.

"What's up Matsu-san?" Yutaka asked.

"Oh…just want to check on you guys and remind you that the new band will come around eleven."

Taichi turned to Akira. "You got a new band?"

The guitarist shrugged. "Boss found them in Hokkaido. We're supposed to meet them today."

"Fine. There's plenty of time before that. Let's practice some more, shall we?" the Wolves went to their spots. Yutaka spun his drumsticks expertly with two fingers.

"Ready? One two three four!"

OOOO

Two hours passed.

"….please…need to…rest…I'm…dying…ORGG!" the very certain guitarist coughed, falling down dramatically before collapsed flatly on the floor, unmoving. His precious guitar was surely removed beforehand.

Yamato kicked him on his side lightly. "Oi, quit that, baka. We're taking a break."

Akira quickly recovered from his 'temporary' death, grinning.

"What are you made of, Akira? Jelly?" Yutaka asked tiredly, smiling. He didn't really expect an answer.

"I'm thirsty! Do we have some water left?" Akira continued whining.

Taichi just couldn't blame him. The Teenage Wolves was covered with sweats. All looked tired. Still, they seemed to have some energy saved to discuss about their music, Matsu joining them.

He looked over at the supply. There was only a half bottle of mineral water. He got up, saying. "I will get some more."

"I'll go with you." Yamato volunteered. Taichi shook his head.

"No. it's your break. Just rest. It's not like I've done much of work. Be back a minute." He walked out of the room…

…and returned in a second. "…umm…Can you tell me where I can get some drinks?" he asked sheepishly.

OOOO

"Alright. Two green tea, two mineral water, a cola and milk. Got it!" Taichi said cheerfully. The band told him to go to the vending machines standing by the lifts. It's not hard to find and also had all kind of liquid they wanted. While the brunet was waiting for the items, he totally unnoticed one of the lifts was containing people up to his floor. He turned his back when the metal door opened.

He sworn if he had, he would go find a place to hide forever.

One of the new comers saw him, recognizing the certain brunet.

Instantly Taichi gained the extra weight of someone jumping on him and heard a happy exclamation of "Taiiiiiiiiiiichiiiiiiiiiii-sannnnnnnnnn!"

"OGG!"

"I've never thought I would see you here! What are you doing anyway?"

This guy's voice sounded familiar… "A-a-ii?"

"Hai! It's me. You sound strange, Taichi-san."

"…I…an't…breath…ed..oo.."

"Oops." the younger boy grinned sheepishly before letting go of his neck. Taichi coughed a little. Arashi helped patting his back. "Sorry, sorry."

"It's okay." He calmed down, turning to the younger boy. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't I ask you first?" the guitarist's smile grew wider.

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm getting some water."

"I see. I'm here for an introduction."

"Introduction?"

"Yeah. My band has sighed up for this company. An old man told us to come here today. We met in Hokkaido. You worked here?"

"No, I'm here with a friend." He saw Arashi raise an eyebrow. "Long story. The old man might be Boss. So you guys are the new band…" then he realized something. "Wait a minute…does it mean…"

His question didn't need to be asked. The elevator dinged. The answer popped up right away.

"Hey Arashi! Didn't you even listen to me? I told you to…"

His nightmare came true…

"…Oh see whom we got here. What are you doing?" Koki walked confidently to him.

"He's getting some drinks." Arashi replied, somehow annoyed.

The band leader looked at Taichi's armful drinks he's hugging around his chest. "I see. Tell me when did you transfer your workplace?"

The brunet didn't like the drummer's sneer. "I didn't. These are for my friends. So excuse me…" he tried to walk pass the bigger man.

Koki blocked his way, sticking an arm out. Taichi glared at him. Instead of moving out of ways, he stared back.

Arashi bit his arm. Rather hard.

"OUGH! Arashi! What the hell!"

The dark haired boy stepped in front of Taichi, protecting him. "Stop scaring him already. Taichi-san doesn't need it."

Before the argument could go farther, there came three lifesavers as the metal door 'ding' again.

"What on earth are you two doing! We're almost late! No time for any fight!" Yuraba yelled.

"Not my fault!" the two chorused.

He buried his face in his hands. "Not again. Can't you two just stop for once?"

Taichi stood by Tokio who, at some point, saw whatever-thing amusing. "I've heard you guys are here for an introduction. Matsu-san's waiting for you."

"Yes. I guess you can show us the way." He said kindly, taking a few cans from the brunet without asking. Taichi smiled.

"Yeah. This way." He pointed, leading. Tokio and Yuraba, who still didn't look up, started to follow. Walking away, Arashi stuck his tongue out at his band leader.

"Hey wait!" the red hair called out. Someone immediately rode on his back.

"If you want to help carrying something. You can carry me to the meeting room." The sleepy voice said.

"Hajime! Get off!"

Everybody ignored him.

OOOO

If meeting Koki was nearly nightmare to him, to Akira it must be hell.

The Wolves' guitarist stared, eyes widened, pointing disbelievingly at the other's band leader. "Why the hell is he here?"

Koki stared back at the same rage. "Well, such nice greeting for the junior band you got."

They were about to throw at each other. Both musical teams forced them apart.

"What's wrong with them?" Matsu asked worriedly, looking back and forth between them.

Yuraba mentioned his riding-on –the-back singer to shut their leader up. He did obediently. "Just ignore him. We're terribly sorry about his behavior."

Yamato nodded in understanding. "Same here."

"Why do I feel like if we don't keep eyes on them, they will kill each other?" Yutaka murmured uncertainly. Taichi could only nod.

"Okay! I see you already know each other!" the only manager in the meeting room attempted to break the tension.

"And already dislike each other!" Akira remarked. Everyone sweat dropped.

OOOO

After the very hard time to part the guitarist of the Wolves and the drummer of the Spider Web away, the Spider agreed to show a little performance of their ability….although the most past of the reason was to silent those two. Akira huffed annoyingly, but he said nothing.

Meanwhile Taichi was watching though wonderingly the second time today what he was doing here, he was great he had a unique chance to watch two famous bands playing in one day.

"You ready?" Koki asked in the way Taichi had to admit that he's great at being the band leader. His members nodded. He banged his drumsticks in rhythm. "Alright one two three!"

OOOO

To be honest to himself, he was amazed at their music. With the hard and strong rhythm and the marvel voice of Hajime, who was totally changed from a drowsy person to a surprisingly great singer when he had a mice in his hand, Spider Web was nothing but unbelievable. The Wolves listened with professional estimation. Even Akira hadn't complained since the other band started performing, just only 'could have been better if he zipped his mouth shut' mumble. He secretly agreed.

"Excellent!" Matsu-san clapped excitedly. "What do you say?"

"No objection." They chorused in unison and ignored Akira's little comment of 'if only they could disperse that loudmouth drummer'.

Matsu nearly cried out of joy and did the monkey dance. "Great! No problem then!" then he began explaining about the company, the record, the contract and so on.

Taichi helped handing drinks and towels to Spider's members. Koki walked to him, sticking his /another/ hand out, waiting for the brunet to put his towel in.

"You know I won't say no to a compliment." he smirked.

If only he wasn't such arrogant… "Aren't you overconfident, Koki-san?"

"Who? Me?" Taichi nodded. "You mean you don't like…."

_That_ was the first time Taichi had ever heard him sound meek and precarious. He looked up. When he saw the taller man's face, he decided to do something he at least could…compliment. "If it's not great, the Teenage Wolves wouldn't let you join the company…"

"But what do you think?"

The brunet blinked, puzzled. "_I_ think it's amazing."

The band leader looked relieved and a lot happier. Taichi didn't think he realized it…it made him wonder more about this guy. Maybe he wasn't so bad at all…

Arashi cut through between them, pouting skeptically. "What are you threatening him again?"

Koki blasted. "I didn't do anything!"

"Oh?" the younger boy turned to Taichi. "Really?"

Taichi shrugged.

"Oh…good…then come on. We're moving to another room." He began to drug his leader.

"Don't you have something to say?" he demanded.

"Alright, alright. I'm soooooo sorry." Koki didn't believe him. Neither did Taichi.

The brunet didn't want to sit and listen to all explanation of musical company. He might feel bored as he had nothing to do with it. He decided to leave.

"Umm, Yamato?" he pricked the blonde's arm gently. "If it's okay, I want to leave…"

The guy looked alarmed. "Why? What's wrong?"

"No! Nothing's wrong." He quickly assured. "I just want to…you know, spear the news. I bet no one knows about the Spider's yet. Besides…you may have a lot of work to do now…"

"Oh…right. I'm sorry for…"

"Hey! Not your fault. I should thank you for today. I have lots of fun."

Yamato smiled. "Really?"

"YUP!" Taichi grinned. "See you!" he bawled, louder enough for everyone to hear. Before he went though, Yamato grasped his arm.

"Taichi…"

"Hmm?"

The next thing he knew was the feeling of the warm, soft lips on his. He froze, eyes widened largely…

…but they were considered much, much smaller than those that were watching him and Yamato, especially Koki's.

OOOO

He was walking, he knew he was, but he didn't feel like really walking…more like floating…how did he manage to get out again?

Why being with Yamato made him lose his mind too many times?

He lined his finger on his lips, blushing madly when he remembered what had happened to them.

Taichi did kiss Yamato…or more likely, Yamato kissed him.

The brunet couldn't place this feeling, as he had never felt it before. He also couldn't help but smiled. Oops…he needed to stop looking like an idiot. People were staring. To hide his embarrassment, he tugged his hands in his pocket. Hmm?...where was his wallet?

Might leave it at the vending machines. He started to head back to the building.

OOOO

It wasn't there. He should go ask if anyone had seen it…he turned around and saw the wolves coming his way, including Yamato. He quickly hid behind the machines.

The brunet snapped; why was he hiding? Was it because of the certain blonde?

Yes…

Come on. There's no need to hide. He was able to face him and ask about his wallet. He was about to come out when he heard the Wolves talking…about him.

"Did you see his face!" Akira exclaimed cheerfully. "He looked like ghost. Could you really believe it?"

"I noticed…" Yutaka spoke up. "Why do you think it is?"

"Maybe he has a feeling for Taichi, too…" Yamato assumed lowly.

Taichi slid to the ground, heart quickening. Did Koki really…?

"He seems sad…he did ask us to return Taichi's wallet…"

"Oi! Oi! Like we should care! That gives us a chance to see Taichi early." Akira laughed blatantly, obviously amused. "That will teach him not to be a dandy at times."

The Wolves chuckled.

Something inside of him torn up. Before the brunette knew it, he was walking, facing up to them. Their eyes widened in surprise and terror. How long had he been standing there?

Taichi looked at Takashi's hand. It was his wallet.

"That must be mine. Thank you for keeping it for me." He said emotionlessly, giving out a hand. Takashi put it in hestitantly. "Then I guess you don't have a chance to see me early anymore. Good bye." He left without looking back.

The elevator's door closed, it's the only sound in that moment. Taichi's gone.

Yamato's face was paler than his usual. Words failed.

The trio looked at each other. "Oh, crap!"


	11. MaiTai

Redvind: I'm so sorry about the delay. Got caught up with school projects, activities, homework and such. I really didn't mean to take it long. Guess I have to make up for that, hmm?

Koromon: Again, comments are welcome. Pointing for mistakes is appreciated.

Disclaimer: I wish Digimon had belonged to me.

**Mixture by Redvind**

He was angry. So angry.

No. Angry wasn't a word for this.

He was mad, rage, furious…maybe words couldn't describe his feeling now. He couldn't believe he could be so impossibly mad at someone. The brunet washed the dishes with force as like he intended to break them all, obviously trying to take all his anger on them. The dishes crashed against each other making the cracking sounds but He didn't care. He absolutely didn't know what he should care anymore.

He was mad. Wait, it was old. He had said it. Okay, he was mad at the blonde musician. Whenever he thought about him, the incident from that day always came up to make him feel madder, if possible. Worst? Nope. The worst of the worst was he didn't know the reason he was mad. And you shouldn't be mad at people without reasons.

The brunet had been asking himself for almost a week after when he reached home and clamed down his nerve. He realized he couldn't get what he had heard out off his head. It kept repeating like old recorded movies which made him tense all over every time. The only thing he knew was he didn't like it.

Surely the leader of Spider Web could be real pain in the ass whenever he wanted to be, but actually he wasn't all that bad. Taichi didn't hate him, nor did everyone else, he just didn't like when Koki decided to annoy him when he had a chance. That's about it. Deep down inside he knew the drummer was a great guy. Could it be the reason? That he didn't want anyone to badmouth about him?

Or was it the way the famous band talked that sounded so heartless and so full of themselves? Or the way they talked like they were using him to get back to Koki? Or because Yamato didn't seem to care about his feeling?

Thinking about the certain blonde didn't do him any good. Why didn't he rip the blonde's head off at the first place? At least he wouldn't have to feel as miserable this way.

A hand rubbing his head gently shook him off his deep thought of planning the nice ten ways to murder the rock star. The brunet turned his head back a little to see his sampai standing behind him.

"What's wrong?"

The younger sighed. "Nothing's wrong, Aki-san."

The man raised an eyebrow, obviously didn't believe him. "…right. So tell me why you look like you want to break someone's neck but take all anger on the dishes instead?"

"I didn't."

"Sure you do. I've never seen you this angry before. Better tell me, Taichi. Maybe there's something I can help."

The brunet still kept his mount shut. Fine. Time to push him up a little. "Is it something to do with the lead singer of the Teenage Wolves?"

The mention of the blonde made the younger one's face redder, the answer he was waiting for. Aki smiled slightly. "Is it?"

Still blushing bright red, Taichi nodded. When he looked up, all Aki saw was the helpless expression on his face. The little guy truly didn't know how to solve his problem by himself.

"Aki-san…I…"

"You can tell me, Taichi. I'm here to listen. Then we will see if I can help you about your problem."

So the brunet told him full story emotionally. And he didn't forget to add his opinion in here and there. The whole time, all Aki did was listen to his little friend quietly, thinking of his own thought. When he finished, the older man asked;

"Wanna know what I think about this?" certainly it was a personal problem, so he'd better ask, not wanting to be rude. Taichi nodded.

"Well, I don't think I can help you much about this. You have to solve it by yourself. You may not agree with what I'm about to say…but it's your decision." He paused, observing a reaction. The brunet was silence; however, his eyes were clear. "I think you like Yamato."

… "Of course I like him. He's not a bad guy."

"No no, Taichi." He shook his head lightly. "I mean you really like him…like have a feeling for him…be in love with him, most likely."

Actually Aki had to hold back his laugh as he watched the expression on his mate's face. Mouth wide opened, eyes as large as saucers, face flushing bright red. Ahh, a reaction he'd waited for. He just looked utterly silly cute like that.

"How…I …he…NO WAY!" shout Taichi, refusing. The color on his face didn't die away. It looked like a deep red tomato, only darker. "I couldn't like him like that!"

"Why not?" smirking, Aki crooked his head to a side.

"Well…he is a guy."

The cook raised an eyebrow. "I know that."

"Then I couldn't be in love with him. He is a guy and I am also a guy. It's wrong for two guys being in love with each other, right..." he trailed off the last word, not knowing what to say.

"For some people, maybe it is." Sampai's eyes softened, watching the boy before him with kind and caring.

"But…I don't like guys. Neither that I'm gay."

"You slept with Yamato." He pointed out. "What made you do that?"

"I was drunk! I didn't know what I did that night. When I woke up, I was already in his room. I didn't even know if I slept with him for sure." The brunet spoke so fast he thought he'd lost his breath. That increased the color on his face ever deeper. "And for your information, Aki-san, I like girls."

"Satoko-san, you mean? Well, she is out of the question. For one thing, you accepted her because she said she's carrying your baby. However, it turned out that the baby isn't yours and you'd never slept with her before. I might add that when her boyfriend came taking her back, you just let her go, which proved the point that you didn't have a longing feeling for her. If you had, you would never let him take her so easily. You will fight for what you truly want. Don't deny it, I know you will. I've seen you did." No protests. Good. "But if you want to bring her into this… I reckon during the time you'd spent, you'd never touched her in the way a boyfriend should." The man chuckled at the shy look he received. "And as far as I know, I didn't see you have any girlfriend. Not to mention I never saw you interested in any that came to the club."

"Not my type." The brunet mumbled quietly.

"What's your type, then?"

The brunet lightened up a bit. "Let's see…fun to be with, responsible, kind and caring, nice, best cooking…and"

"And Yamato isn't?" Aki interrupted him softly. Taichi couldn't find any word to answer back. He opened his mouth, shut, then opened it again but whatever he wanted to say just didn't came out. For, indeed, while he was listing his type, he could only see the blonde's face on his mind. He simply turned away.

The sampai smoothed his little friend's heir gently. "Complicated, isn't it?" the brown haired boy nodded. "Anything minds involve is. Think it over clearly and carefully, Taichi. I don't want you to regret it after."

A minute of silence took place; Aki kept patting the brown head, not saying anymore. It's the much he could do right now. The last was up to the brunet only.

Taichi finally looked up, eyes full with confusion, sorrow and pain. He asked, "What should I do?"

"Just listen to your heart and follow what it says. That's for the best, I believe."

A bit later the cock excused himself, having to prepare the food in the kitchen, left the brunet alone to his thought as he needed it. He gave him a kind smile, knowing the boy wouldn't choose to do wrong.

8080808080808080808080808080

'String'

He didn't like it.

'String'

Okay, he, Akira, the best guitarist in the world, obviously didn't like it.

'String'

He couldn't take it anymore. "Someone do something! Beat him up. Kick his sorry ass or whatever! I don't care but get rid of that doom aura thing!" he shouted finally. After having had to being in the same room and seeing it for seven days, three hours and fifteen minutes, he decided he had had enough.

That doom aura thing, as Akira put it, was none other than Yamato, the lead singer and bass guitar of the band. Actually the blonde had been sitting on a corner of the practice room, his face facing the wall, all the time playing – or most likely, stringing- his precious bass lifelessly. In fact, he had been like this since the whole thing with Taichi a week ago and his band mates was forced to watch him; not letting him do something stupid might be said.

The blonde gave no reaction. Akira growled.

"Get over it or die, Yamato for Christ's sake! He may hate you now, so what? It's not like you can't see him again and apologize."

Yamato turned, deadly glazing at the red head. "Easy for you to say. It's me he hates."

"Then at least do something! We will never get our work done if a member is acting like the world is ended or already dead!" he said, irritated at the other man's mood.

The blonde didn't see any point retorting back, turning away, mumbling to himself.

"Umm hum, it isn't good." Said the drummer quietly.

"I'm sick of it. Can't we do something?" Akira whined to the two members.

"Not 'can't'. We _must_ do something. It's half of our fault anyway." Yutaka said calmly. "Besides, Mutsu-san's going to have a fit."

Takashi, noticing the keyboardist's smirk, couldn't help but smirk, too. "And what is the plan on your mind that you want to share with us?"

Man, his friend knew him well. "It's like this…"

The three huddled, whispering and exchanging words. Then it's all settled. The guitarist's grin widened, his eyes lit up in amusement. "What are we waiting for? Let's get on it."

Yamato, unaware of his friends' not-so-pleasant plan, didn't even notice when those three leapt up behind him. "What the hell! Let go of me!" he shout, but it was too late. Even if it wasn't, the singer still could do nothing to prevent him being tied up both hands and feet. "What are you doing?" Yamato was particularly screaming now.

"Oh, shut up. It's for your own good." Smirking, the brunet was happily working on his job.

"Akira! This isn't funny! Untie me now or I will get you for it!"

Yutaka rolled his eyes. "Well, I must kind of have forgotten something…"

"You mean this?" Takashi showed him a big triangular scarf. Humming, Akira took it and gagged the mouth that usually sang many lovely songs but wasn't needed to speak a word now.

The drummer could only grin. Man, his friend _really_ knew him.

80808080808080808080808080

After having driven for 20 minutes, with the blonde being gagged the whole time, the band finally arrived at Moony Wings. Takashi parked the car. The others began to get off. They had a hard time stuffing the singer inside the car and now it was only harder to get him out. Because as soon as Yamato realized where they were, he started struggling immediately and had very effective.

"Ouch. This is harder than I thought." Akira was panting. He had already got a couple of kicks from the sulking singer.

"Yamato, come on." Yukata tried, offering a hand to him. Yamato knocked it off. That's it! He smacked the blond head, much to everyone's surprised. It meant the keyboardist was extremely pissed off.

"YAMATO! For once in your life stop being an ass and move! I can't say I can bare it any longer! I'm tired of you depressing around. And Akira was definitely right. We aren't going to have our work done with you mopping. If you want Taichi that much, GO. GET. HIM!" He emphasized the last three words strongly as if to make it repeat itself in the dumb head.

Startled but obeyed, the blonde stayed still and let his friends loosen the ropes and the gag. When it's all done, he stood up, facing his mates. "…sorry."

The trio was satisfied with his apology. They smiled. "Alright, then. Let's go. Our target is set."

As they went inside, surprisingly as usual, everyone stopped their action and stared at them. The Teenage Wolves always got to be the center of attention. They looked around for a spot to sit. Thankfully, the club wasn't full tonight. Takashi found a table with four seats on the left side. They went to it and sat. A moment later came a waiter. It's Satoshi.

"Hi, Akira-san, Takashi-san, Yutaka-san and Yamato-san. I haven't seen you around here for a while." The younger waiter greeted them so politely than any boy his age did.

"Well, we are here now." Waving it off, Akira grinned. "Any news?"

"Hmm…I've heard that the Spider Web signed up the contract and on the record deal. The same company as yours."

"Yeah, we know that." The guitarist huffed, irritated at the topic. "And we were supposed to train them. But someone wasn't in the mood no matter how much time he claimed himself as a professional."

Yamato kicked his leg under the table. Akira cried.

Satoshi chuckled lightly. "It's quite funny, you know. Taichi-san has been sulking around, too. He never said why or what made him."

"Hmm? Really?" asked Takashi, interested.

"Yes. One night around a week ago he came with the glaze and scared everybody. He looked ready to bite heads off, whoever they were." He handed them menu lists. "Would you like to order now?"

"On the rock for three and something light for Takashi. He's the driver, you know." replied the topical Yutaka.

"Got it. Your order would be served in ten minutes." The waiter said, taking the order and walked away.

The band chatted and looked around to see if there's someone they knew. They noticed eyes laid on them from many ways. Sometimes they caught someone looking and talked and laughed at the jock lightly. The only one that didn't join the chat was Yamato. He was intentionally looking at the certain someone behind the bar doing his job with longing eyes even though the brunet never looked at his way. He was so observed that he didn't know their drinks were being served.

"Yamato-san?"

"Hmm? What?" the blonde then saw two trays, full of drinks which they didn't order, in the waiter's hands. "Oh, sorry." He shifted a little to make a room for the boy to put down those drinks.

"Thank you. Here come your drinks and other free drinks you've always got." He put their ordered drinks first. Then after that were several kinds of color liquid in lots of shape glasses. Most red, green, orange and yellow. Some pink and white. There was the only blue one, in wide mouth glass covered with salt and had a slice of citron, in the middle of them. It looked familiar, though. He was so caught up that he didn't listen to Satoshi telling the band who ordered drinks for them. The blonde could careless about the other drinks, but this one…this one…

The waiter finished his list of names and about to walk away when Akira realized something. "Hey, Satoshi. What about the blue thing. You didn't say who it's from."

"Oh, that…ummm…" the boy scratched his head, looking at the list again. "Sorry, Akira-san. I don't know. The list says it's for Yamato-san. Blue Margarita. Nothing else."

Yutaka raised an eyebrow. "Secret admirer, you mean."

"Something like that." He shrugged then he heard someone calling a waiter. "Excuse me." With that, the boy walked off.

"That's funny, isn't it? I mean people often want us to know they order drinks for us and hope we would interest in talking with them. Hey, Yamato? You okay?" the guitarist frowned at the look on the blonde's face. He was staring at the Blue Margarita, eyes widened and hadn't said a word since the drinks were laid on the table.

Covering his mouth in a hand to hide his faint smile creeping on his lips, he muttered. "Guys, maybe things aren't as bad as I thought."

Before they could ask what he meant, the blonde suddenly stood up, grabbed the blue glass and shout over his shoulder as he headed for the counter bar. "You can leave me here. I have got a very important thing to do tonight."

The whole table was stunned for a minute or two before they collapsed into laughter. "Oh, man. We really shouldn't have worried about it much."

80808080808080808080808080808080808080

Taichi had been nervous since the atmosphere in the club had changed as the band with the certain someone walked in. When the door blast opened, the brunet stopped dead on his track to look at whoever that caused the silence and turned stunned as he caught the fair blonde hair with ocean blue eyes he'd been longed to see. He wanted to shout his name to get his attention but forced himself to control his action. Instead, he just made himself busy with orders and drinks. However, having talked to Aki-sampai, he knew he couldn't avoid the star singer forever and honestly, he _didn't_ want to avoid him. His heart sank a little when he watched the Wolves walked to a table far away from the bar. They usually sat on stools on the counter area and talked to him.

He saw Satoshi walk to their table, had a conversation and wrote down the list. The brunet knew then he just had to wait and their orders would come and other orders would surely come. His guess was confirmed as lots of list paper was put on the counter from several waiters. God, the list were up to thirty now! Did people really want them die alcoholic?

Taichi got on works instantly. Taking long enough to see something pretty odd, he stared at drinks he had prepared. None of them had blue colour…then he got a nice idea. It might not work to get the blonde star to talk to him again, but it was worth a try. He started mixing.

"All set, Taichi-san?" Satoshi asked.

"Here's the last one. Wait a minute." The brunet told him. "Here! And the lists are there. Take them with you." He put the last glass and mentioned the paper. The younger boy nodded, doing what he was told.

'Now the only thing I can do is wait and see if Yamato got the massage.' He watched the waiter taking the drinks away for a while, before someone called him to order a drink.

Taichi was so distracted with his works that he didn't know when the blonde had sat on one of the stools. He was surprised to see him with that glass of Blue Margarita in hands after mixing another drink for the man on the other side of the counter.

"Hi, Taichi." The blonde smiled slightly, eyeing him every move. The brunet bowed. He couldn't say a word even if he wanted to. Yamato continued. "I…I want to talk to you about something."

The brunet quite understood what it was. "My time is over at ten."

Yamato checked his watch. It's nine forty five. "I can wait."

Taichi nodded, then went back to his work. He mixed lots of kinds of cocktail that made him think time flied so fast. Before he knew it, his shift was done. The same time as the blonde finished his drink. He didn't take any but the one that the bartender gave him for the secret massage.

"I'm done." The brunet told Yamato, walking out of the counter. The blonde stood up, walking next to him. They were at the door when a hand grabbed Taichi's arm with force. He hissed in pain.

"Wait a minute. Where do you think you're going, cutie? Don't you have a job to do? I haven't ordered any yet." It was an ugly older fat man. His breath smelled of beer. The man was totally drunk in his state. His grip tightened as he forced Taichi back where he was.

Being a bartender and having a job in the club, the brunet couldn't do anything that might bring troubles to his master and the club...like having a fight and making a customer angry. That surely brought lots of troubles than he could deal. "I'm sorry, sir. But my time is over. There's another bartender serving your drink now." He tried to take his arm off the man's grip. It was hard, though.

"Oh, no. I don't want any bartender but you making my drinks. I can pay for you. I have money." To prove his words, the man showed him money.

"I see." The bartender said, still trying to get away. "But you don't need me here anymore. Another bartender is already at his spot. You can order from him."

"What with the manners! Don't want to serve your customer a service! I have money, you know." the man raised his voice in anger.

"I know you have. Please let me go." He tried again.

"Don't you understand? I said I had money! I can get whatever I want!" at the moment he said, he put his hand on the brunet's hip and slowly made his way up and down and about to grab his butt.

Taichi, who was startled at the first contact, almost lost his temper. "Hey! Stop that!"

The man looked at him with his smug face and sneered. "What? Don't you like it? I know you like it when I do this."

Feeling his face hot, the brunet was so disgusted this man and ready to punch him in the face. "You!"

Before he put on his action, though, someone was in between him and the man. The man's hand was lifted off his body by such force that made the man cried out in pain. Taichi looked up and saw Yamato, gripping on the man's wrist so tight he thought he would break it, looked so furiously angry.

"Listen here you ugly toad face!" he yelled. "If you want a drink, go ask the man on his job, not the one that deserves his break. His time is off and now he's coming with me. You have a problem with that?"

Seeing the young man's glaze, the man shook his head in fear, almost wide awake. When the blonde let go of his wrist, he ran for his life as fast as his short legs could carry him.

Taichi, watching all this in awe, was amazed at the harsh the blonde could be.

Making sure the man really out of the way, Yamato turned back to Taichi who looked so amusing with his mouth wide opened. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Why do you look at me like that, Taichi?"

"Just amazed, I guess."

"Well, that man deserved it. He needs to learn how to respect people much better." Chuckling a bit more, the blonde took his hand and leaded the way out. "Come on. I don't want any man lay a finger on you the second time. Let's get out and have our privacy to talk things out."

8080808080808080808080808080808080

They decided to go to Taichi's apartment to settle their talk. On the way it was dull silence; neither knew what to say. So they just kept walking. When they reached the apartment, it was quite a relief.

"Sorry. I only have cola now. Hope you don't mind." The brunet offered his company a can of cola. Yamato took it.

"It's fine. Thanks." They had their drink, took a slip or two. All the time sneaking gazes at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Then it was the dead silence again.

"Yamato" "Taichi" they started at the same time, stared at each other and laughed.

"You first." Taichi said. "No, you first." Yamato said.

"Okay, then." The brunet took a deep breath. He knew he needed it. "I'm sorry."

Yamato looked puzzled. If there's anything should be sorry, it's him. "For what?"

"For acting like a jerk that day. I don't know what took control over me. I'm so sorry I took my temper on you like that." He said in quiet voice and a bow. Yamato quickly cupped his face to meet his eyes.

"No, Taichi. If there's anything wrong, it's me who should say sorry. We didn't mean to say that. It kind of came out wrong."

"So we're even?"

"Of course."

Taichi smiled, glad at the agreement. But there was something nagging him inside. "Yamato…why did you kiss me that day?"

Taking aback, he didn't expect that question. "…Umm that's…because…"

"No…I didn't mean only the kiss. I also meant the whole sleeping thing. Why did you bring me back to your place and how come we slept together? In the way, did we really sleep together? Like…having sex and stuff. And how…" his words were cut off by something warm on his lips, making him loose his mind.

Yamato, deciding that Taichi was talking too much and proving with an action was better, kissed him passionately on his mouth. Breath shortened, tongue slipped, minds exchanged. They were so lost that neither cared about the talking.

They broke apart when air became necessary. Taichi's eyes slowly slid open. Couldn't remember closing them. Yamato's face was so near he could feel his breath on his cheek. Feeling the blonde leaning closer, the brunet re-closed his eyes. Yamato breathed huskily in his right ear.

"Love you Taichi. Have been for a long time and always be." The blonde tilted his head down to get the honey tanned neck, nibbled it lightly. "You. Only you. No one else."

"I'm not gay." The brunet almost whispered. Every place Yamato touched on his skin felt hot.

"Neither am I."

"I don't usually sleep around, especially not with guys." The blonde's hand slipped under the bartender's shirt, feeling his muscles.

"I know."

Taichi circled his arms around Yamato's neck and kissed that sing-song mouth with his passion when it came right back. No words needed between them. He knew, Yamato knew. That's all the matter.

8080808080808080808080808080

A month later.

The brown haired boy was walking back to his apartment after shopping some groceries. Never before had he been a better mood. He and Yamato were going out and agreed to learn about each other better. Today he's going to spend the night at Yamato's. He was looking forward to seeing his boyfriend.

If you asked had he ever thought of having a boyfriend, he would certainly said no. But he didn't mind having Yamato as his boyfriend. Taichi giggled a bit at the thought.

In front of his apartment stood there a truck. Assuming someone moving in or moving out, the brunet didn't pay much attention. The truck drove off on its way.

Taichi unlocked the door, stared and blinked twice. He frowned at the sight before stepping out to check the room's number. 101, definitely his apartment, but... did it mean?He came to aconclusion. He ran to the apartment's owner's room.

"Shinjou-san! Shinjou-san!" he banged the door and kept doing so until someone yelled from inside.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming. Stop hurting my door. What's up?"

Shinjou-san was the apartment's owner, old fat lady. Taichi knew her from his high school friend. When he was looking for his own place, his friend introduced him to her.

"Shinjou-san! I'm robbed! Someone broke into my room and took _everything_. Nothing' left!" Taichi was talking so fast and rambling that the old woman didn't catch his words. So she did the affective thing; she smacked his head.

"Calm down. What are you talking about?"

"Someone broke into my room. Everything's gone!" he answered, terrified.

The woman stared at him as if he was mad. She smacked him the second time.

"Ouch!" the brunet cried. "What was that for?"

"For your nonsense, of course! What are you talking about? You're moving out, aren't you?"

"What?"

Shaking her head in irritation, she said. "Yeah. Last month there came this man and told me you wanted to move out and asked him to handle everything. He got his friends to come collecting your things to day with that truck." She nodded at the way the truck drove off.

"What? What do you mean I'm moving out? I didn't ask anyone to do this kind of things. How can you do this? How could you be sure that man didn't deceive you?" he exclaimed.

"He had your autograph."

"What?"

She showed him the paper. Taichi took it. That paper looked familiar…After the comprehension sank in, he shouted. There was only one explanation.

"YAMATO!"

80808080808080808080808080808080808080

Tonight was going to be great. His boyfriend was supposed to show up in a moment. He might be tried from running and a bit angry for some reasons. Yamato had just finished preparing dinner when his door blast open.

"Yamato! What the hell does it all mean?"

"Hello 'chi." He smiled sweetly.

"Save the greeting. I want explanation!" the brunet got a hold of the blonde's collar, threatening him.

"Oh, that." Still smiling, Yamato sneaked his arms around the shorter boy's waist, pulling him close. "I've told you we're going to spend the nights together."

"I know that we'll spend the night today! But that doesn't explain anything!" blind with anger, Taichi didn't even notice he was in the singer's tight embraces now.

Amused at his boyfriend's reaction, he said cheerfully. "No, no, Taichi. Not the night. The _nights_. I put the 's' in."

The brunet's turning pale. He saw his belongings in the star's living room. "That means…"

Grinning brightly, the blonde continued where he left off. "That means you're living here with me so we can spend _every_ night together!"

Not waiting for an answer, Yamato jumped on his poor startled boyfriend with joy, cutting all his protests which he knew wouldn't come out as long as he covered those perfect lips with his mouth.

Owari.

RORORORORORORORORORORORORO

Redvind: I can't believe it! My longest chapter ever!

Koromon: And you did finish it. Wow!

Redvind: I also want to thank anyone who reviews this fanfiction. Special thanks to devylzangyl who pointed out the mistake of name changing. I corrected it as soon as I read your review. And another thing, I know I made Taichi and Yamato a bit…or a lot out of characters. Hope you all don't mind.

Koromon: I thought you would make this fic longer, wouldn't you? That there are other chosen children involved.

Redvind: I thought of that, too. But as I finished this chapter, I realized that it also makes a good ending. And I was afraid I'd suck it after. You know I meant to make this fic about four or five chapters…and see how many that come out! Things aren't always like I expect.

Koromon: let's ask for readers' opinion. What do you think? We'll be waiting to hear from you.

Redvind&Koromon: Arigatogozaimatsu!


End file.
